Welcome To Elements High
by Kazo the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and friends go to a new boarding school called Elements High. It seems like a normal school, until a strange person tries to destroy the world. Can the students stop the world from turning into a living hell?
1. Sign In!

Hi! Kazo the hedgehog here. I have decided to do yet another Sonic the hedgehog high school story!!! Yes, following the grand tradition of these stories, I am asking for people's OC characters! If you want your character to be in this story, I will need the following information.

**Name:**

**Species: **

**Age:**

**Sex: **

**Personality:**

**Friends: **Whom they like to hang out with.

**Love interest: **It can be Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Sliver, or an OC Character

**If they had a power, what would it be? The choices are: Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Wind, Electricity, and Spirit. **

**Physical Description:**

**Sport or Hobby:**

**Extra Info:**

Most people will get 4 OCs, but if I like your characters, I will allow 6. If you are vague, I'll fill in the blanks

I'll start on the next chapter when I get 3 different characters.


	2. First day of school

Beep, Beep, BEEP, went Sonic the hedgehog's alarm clock. Sonic groaned, turned off his alarm, and tried to go back to sleep. No luck with that. Tails rushed into Sonic's room to wake him up.

"Sonic, get up! We're gonna be late for school!" Tails yelled urgently.

"O.K., O.K., sheesh, I'm up."

"It's 6:30! We have to get ready!!"

So after 30 minutes of nothing but sheer chaos and packing suitcases, Sonic and Tails were outside waiting for the bus. It was a warm fall morning. The air was crisp, the leaves were changing color, and all was peaceful. The only thing that could spoil this day was already on the way.

"Oh man, here comes the bus." Sonic groaned.

Yes, school was starting again. This was Sonic's worst nightmare coming true. Or maybegoing on a date with Amy was Sonic's worst nightmare. Who knows? Anyways, the bus pulled up and stopped to pick them up. When Sonic climbed in, he was relieved to see a lot of people he knew. He saw Shadow moping in the back by a meditating Espio. He also saw Charmy bee yapping away to annoyed Rouge. Then he saw Knuckles sitting with a girl he never saw before. She was an echidna with white fur and a red streak across her chest. Her dreadlocks were streaked with black. Sonic sat behind Knuckles and asked the question:

"Who is that, Knuckles?"

Knuckles looked up and answered, "This is my twin sister, Vitani."

"Let me guess, you just found out about her, right?" Tails asked.

"Yep."

Tails went to sit by himself. When he sat down, the bus stopped again and 3 people climbed inside. One was a female fox with deep orange fur and aqua colored eyes. She had stomach fur similar to Tails'. She had a yellow curl on her head that slightly covered her right eye. She was wearing a light blue shirt, jeans and lilac shoes (I have no idea what lilac shoes are, so don't ask.)

The next one was a male black tom cat with yellow eyes. He had dark blue bangs in the front of his face. He had a patch of white fur on his chest that matched his muzzle and tail tip. He was wearing a light blue jacket, jeans, and white sneakers.

The last person was a female golden yellow hedgehog with long quills that were brown on the edges, and side parted bangs. She had golden brown eyes. She was wearing a gray hoodie, green shorts, and blue converses (Like before, no idea!).

The fox looked for a seat, and decided to sit by Tails. After a few minutes of silence, Tails looked over at her and asked:

"What's your name?"

The fox looked over at Tails shyly and answered, "My name is Adora. What's yours?"

Tails replied "My name is Miles, but everyone calls me Tails." He looked around and saw the cat, so he inquired,

"Do you know that cat?"

"Yes, his name is Jack."

The golden hedgehog sat down by Sonic and asked,

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. What's your name?" he replied.

"My name is Shayla Phoenix."

The bus came to a halt in front of a 2 story building. Yes, this was their new school. Has soon as everyone on the bus got off and got their luggage, the bus sped away like a bullet, leaving them stranded at school. Just when you thought things couldn't get any weirder, a brown blur came rushing towards Sonic. It stopped literally 2 inches from Sonic's face, and then grabbed his hand and starts shaking his hand at an incredible speed. The creature was a small brown reptile. Its head went back into a single spike. It had no gloves on; its 5 fingered hand had claws. It wore no shoes. It's probably because it had 3 toes. 2 were "normal" but 1 was sickle shaped.

"Hi! I'm Raptor. Raptor the Velociraptor! What's your name?

"M-my n-name is S-sonic." Sonic stated with some difficulty.

The dino went down the line, shaking everyone's hand, even Shadow's, despite the dirty look Shadow gave him. Then he did a back flip, and ran off with a sonic boom. Then the earth started to shake and quake. Yep, everyone thought it was an earthquake. But then Vitani noticed a huge shadow looming over them. Yeah. When everyone turned around, they saw a huge figure standing behind them. It was 9 feet tall; its mouth full of sharp teeth, had large claws on his hands and feet, plus had this impossible large sail going down his back. Even Shadow felt a little intimidated by this person. But it smiled and said cheerfully,

"Hi, I'm Spike, Spike the Spinosaurus. I'm here to tell you 3 things. One, all freshmen are to meet in front of the building in 8 minutes. Second, if Raptor finds out you have cookies, he will beg you for one. If you don't want to share, say the name 'Shark' and he'll run. Third, never give Raptor coffee." Then Spike walked away.

"Wow, am I dreaming?" Vitani wondered, "I thought dinosaurs were extinct."

"Well, I'm not too surprised." Knuckles replied.

Everyone started to go their own directions, like nothing unusual happened. People can be so strange sometimes. Anyways, Shayla went over to a tree to sit. She was feeling pretty lonely. Her best friend, Gemini, wasn't coming, so she had a reason to feel lonely. Then she here voices from behind the tree.

"C'mon Kazo, your acting like everyone out there are blood-sucking parasites." one voice sarcastically stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Shark. It's just not easy to go out there, with all those people." voice 2 said fearfully.

Shayla look behind the tree and saw two figures. One was a muscular orange shark. It wore torn blue shorts, orange shoes, white gloves, blue eyes, and had a chain wrapped around his body. She assumed that was Shark. The other one was a blue hedgehog with white gloves that had yellow lighting bolts, red shoes with a white lighting bolt, and had two long strips of fur that covered his yellow eyes. Shayla walked behind the hedgehog and said one word:

"Hi."

And with that, the hedgehog yelled fearfully and took a huge leap into the air, and landed in the lowest branch of the tree. The shark looked up and chuckled to himself.

"Sorry about Kazo, he's always like that." Shark told Shayla. Kazo jumped out of the tree and land by Shark.

"It's nice to meet you." Shayla said politely.

"Y-yeah, s-same h-here." Kazo said nervously.

"He always like that to." Shark stated.

"You're telling me." A familiar voice said.

Kazo smiled and said without even turning around, "No way. Sonic the hedgehog."

Kazo turned around and saw the blue blur. Then he ran up to him. The two hugged each other. Amy ran up outta nowhere and yelled,

"SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Sonic turned around and said, "Can't a guy hug his cousin?"

Then Spike walked over and informed the people, "It's time to meet out front."

A big crowd of freshman stood in front of the front doors and where talking to each other. Then a tall female bat came out of school to talk to the students.

"Hello, I am Hope the bat. I am the principle of this school. I hope we can have a good year here." Then she went on a long boring monologue about the rules and crap. Spike was about to fall asleep when he felt someone poke his leg. He looked down and saw a purple cat with gray eyes, a white muzzle and stomach fur, a bang over her right eye and a ponytail that spiked out and down. She wore a lavender one sleeved top that stop a little over her belly button. She had blue jeans and lavender sneakers. Her hair and tail had white tips, and had white gloves with a dark purple metal around them.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Spike asked.

"Is he okay?" the cat asked, pointing to Raptor. Spike looked over and saw Raptor was getting twitchy.

"Ah, no." Spike moaned.

Suddenly Raptor screamed, "I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!" Then he started running all over the campus, going around and around. Shadow smirked and stuck his foot out and tripped Raptor. Raptor fell face-first right into the ground. Suddenly a bell rang, which means first period started. Everyone went inside. Everyone except Raptor and the cat.

"Are you okay?" the cat asked.

"Yeah sure, this happens all the time," Raptor assured her, "I'm Raptor, what's your name?"

"My name is Aura." The cat replied.

They smiled at each other and then went inside.

* * *

_Well, that's all for now. I don't own Sonic Blah, blah, blah, but I do Own Kazo, Shark, Spike, And Raptor. All other OCs belong to owners._


	3. Lunch pt 1: Double Trouble!

_I didn't do this last time, so I'm doing it now. I need to thank people for their OC characters. By the way, 16 reviews? I'm touched. People like this story._

Chaohacker- _Thanks for Starling. You have 3 left_

Chaohacker's brother-_ Thanks for Blaze burner. You have 3 left_

ChibRyou200-_ Thanks for Adora and Jack. You have 3 left_

Bolt the Wolf-_ Thanks for Bolt, Ren, Marl, and Zoe. You have 3 left_

Airiko-the-Angel13-_ Thanks for Shayla Phoenix. You have 3 left_

MississippiGirl531742-_ Thanks for Maria Stones. You have 3 left_

SonicRidersZeroGravity-_ Thanks for Vivian. You have 3 left_

Puzzlechu- _Thanks for Aura. You have 3 left_

Sonicx man-_Thanks for Silver Wolf and Saria. You have 4 left_

Inudemon02-_ Thanks for Envy, Echo, Crash, and Hanyou. You have 2 left_

Roxythecat (I think that's your name.)-_ Thanks for Roxy. You have 3 left_

Roxythecat's sister-_ Thanks for Razor. You have 3 left_

Iwuvmephiles97- _Thanks for Audrey, Tish, Toby, and Tim You have none left_

Gunslinger 117-_ Thanks for Flame, Eon, Lightfire, and Neox. You have 2 left._

_That's everyone. Whew, 'cause I'm lazy, I'm just going to make a list of who made what class and skip straight to lunch. P.S. Everyone that said "light" as a power, can you read my mind? Sheesh. P.P.S. Everyone has to have a power, so I'm ab-libbing._

Fire class

_Inferno, Blaze burner, Silver Wolf, Blaze, Razor, Crash, Flame, Lightfire_

Water class

_Marl, Shark, Zoe, Rouge, Amy, _

Wind class

_Ren, Sonic, Raptor, Tails, Starling, Charmy Bee_

Earth class

_Spike, Audrey, Knuckles, Hanyou_

Ice class

_Espio, Shadow, Jack, Echo, Saria_

Spirit Class

_Silver, Shayla, Tim, Toby, Tish, Eon, Neox_

Electricity class

_Kazo, Envy, Maria, Vivian, Aura, Roxy_

_Now to the story._

* * *

Shark wasn't having the best day. He got stuck in a class with no one he knew, plus he couldn't do any of the attacks he was taught. The teacher said it was because he wouldn't "go with the flow". He didn't even know what the heck that meant. Well, at least it was lunch. He packed his favorite: salmon, squid, and tuna. He sat at a table by himself. He liked it like that. He wasn't paying much attention to anything else. He didn't even notice the silver furred wolf that walked up to his table.

"Hi. You mind if I sit here?" the wolf asked.

"As long as you don't mind the smell of tuna," Shark replied.

The wolf sat down. Now Shark saw the wolf had a black stripe across his ruby red eyes, golden shoes, ruby red gauntlets on his hands, a fire medallion on his neck, blue jeans, and a white top with a red jacket.

"What's your name?" Shark asked.

"I'm Silver Wolf. What's your name?"

"Shark."

"What kind of a name is Shark?" Silver Wolf inquired.

"Well, what kind of a name is Silver Wolf?" Shark shot back, clearly annoyed.

"Alright, alright, you got me there." Silver Wolf said.

Just then a gold fox walked up and asked Silver Wolf if she could sit there.

"As long as you don't mind the smell of tuna." Shark repeated.

The fox as clearly startled, mostly because she didn't notice Shark. Then again, wouldn't you freak if you saw a shark on land, breathing and not choking.

"Hey," the fox asked, "Why are you on the land and not in the water?" Shark laughed a loud yet warm laugh.

"That's because I'm not a full-blooded shark," he explained, "I'm also part dolphin. So I can breathe on land and in the water," he finished. "So, what's your name?"

The fox answered' "I'm Saria."

Shark chuckled to himself and said, "So, you friends with Silver Wolf here, or ya just trying to be friendly." Then he pulled out a _whole_ tuna out of his bag, and took a big bite outta it. The duo was disgusted by this, but Saria replied,

"I know Silver Wolf."

Shark smiled and said slyly, "So are you two lovers?"

"W-well, not r-really." Silver Wolf stuttered.

Shark chuckled, "I thought so. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Shark then pulled out a bunch of chocolate chip cookies. He then heard a very, _very_ familiar yell. He smirked, held out his fist, and waited for a few seconds. A brown blur then smashed against his fist. It fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"No, Raptor, you can't have my cookies," Shark told Raptor, "If you want one so bad, go to the lunch line. There are cookies there."

Raptor thanked Shark and ran to the lunch line. He saw there was just one cookie left. He reached out for it, and then he saw another person going for the same cookie. It was a blackish silver wolf with blue eyes and a white stripe across her eyes. She wore a blue mini skirt with a spike collar and a red top. Behind her was a bat with white wings, a black shirt with a broken heart, and jeans (His mane is Echo); a dark blue echidna with black shorts, a dark red shirt, and white shoes (Her name is Crash). The final person was a black wolf with a white stripe going up his back then across his face. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt and black jeans (His name is Hanyou). Raptor wasn't paying attention to anyone but that blackish silver wolf. She had the audacity to try to get _his_ cookie.

"This is Raptor's cookie," Raptor snarled.

"No, this cookie is for me, Envy!" the wolf snarled back.

Raptor was getting very angry. This… Envy was trying to get _his_ cookie. This couldn't be allowed. He grabbed the cookie swiftly and tried to get away. Envy kicked him in his back. Raptor fell, and the cookie flew through the air, and landed in the hand of Envy. Raptor growled, whipped his tail through the air and whipped the cookie out of Envy's hand. Envy reached for it, but Raptor kicked her in her stomach, and sent her flying about 20 feet. The black wolf ran up to Raptor and punched him in his face, with caused Raptor to fall to the ground.

"No one messes with my family but ME!" Hanyou snarled. Raptor flipped himself up and kicked the wolf in his stomach, which made him stagger back a few inches. Raptor then did a flying kick straight into the wolf's chest, causing him to fall. The dino then went for the cookie. Envy came outta nowhere and bit Raptor's neck. Raptor chuckled, because the teeth did not penetrate his skin. He slashed her with his claw, causing her to bleed some.

"Raptor need COOKIE!!!!!!" Raptor screamed in a manically evil voice. Just then a dark orange hedgehog with light orange highlights on his quills with red gloves and rings on his wrists. He had black and orange boots on and a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"What's going on here?" the hedgehog asked.

"COOKIE!!" Raptor and Envy said at the same time.

"Okay," the hedgehog said. He took the cookie and broke it in half. He gave a half of it to Raptor and the other half to Envy. They chewed happily, looked at each other, and apologized.

"That was good," Raptor said, looking at the hedgehog, "What's your name?"

"I'm Flame the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you."

Raptor was about to walk away when out of nowhere a cat ran up and punched him in his face. Raptor fell to the floor, groaning and hoping his jaws weren't broken. He got up slowly and stared at the cat, his steel blue eyes blazing.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?" Raptor yelled, "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?"

The cat snarled and said, "I'm Razor, and who do you think you are? Attacking people over a cookie."

Raptor braced himself for a hard battle. Seems like he won't have to fight though. Over back a few tables, Shark saw it all from his table.

"Looks like Raptor got himself into a fight again," Shark said quietly to himself. He turned over to Silver Wolf and Saria and said slyly, "I'll leave you two love birds alone." Silver Wolf turned a very dark red at that comment. Shark reached down and grabbed a bag full of sports equipment and placed a hockey mask on his face.

"Now for some fun." Shark chuckled.

He walked over to the one-sided battle, ready for a fight. The cat was basically choking Raptor.

"Hey, you mind steppin' away from my friend?" Razor heard that question, turned around, and saw the strangest thing he ever saw. It was a muscular orange shark with a hockey mask, a bag full of sports equipment, a chain wrapped around his shoulder, and torn shorts.

"Hey, Jason," Razor insulted while letting go of Raptor and walking towards him, "Are you going to make me?"

"Technically, I just did."

Razor was now raging in anger. This…freak just insulted him. He ran up to Shark and punched him in his gut.

"Oh," Shark said while pulling out a hockey stick, "That was a cheap shot, so here's the penalty. He then slashed Razor across the face.

"Two minutes for slashing," He then took his hockey stick and tripped Razor.

"Two minutes for hooking, and let's not forget my personal favorite, two minutes for high stickin'!" He then lifted his stick high up in the air, and brought it down. The stick hit empty ground. Razor rolled away a split second before the stick hit, and kicked the hockey stick out of Shark's hands.

"No so tough now huh?" Razor taunted.

"New game, kitten," Shark shot back. He pulled out of the bag a cricket bat, and smiled, "Cricket."

"Cricket!?" Razor yelled, "Nobody understands cricket! You need to know what a crumpet is to understand cricket. Only people from England will understand this joke!"

"Let me show you." Shark then swung the bat underhand, which sent Razor flying. Razor landed into a garbage can. Shark walked over and held out his hand to help Razor up. Razor refused the hand and tried to get up himself. He eventually got out and walked away himself. A female cat ran up to Shark and started to yell at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHY DID YOU HURT RAZOR!?!?"

"Umm… who are you?" Shark asked, confused

"I'm Roxy. NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Uh…he was attackin' my friend, so I helped my friend."

"Oh," Roxy fell silent at that remark, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't like seeing Razor getting hurt."

"Why, are you two lovers?"

Roxy turned red.

"Well, not really." she said.

"Right." Shark walked back to his table.

_You meet some weird people in school,_ he thought.

* * *

_Okay, that's it for now. Any OCs I did not put in this chapter will appear in the next 2 chapters_


	4. Lunch pt 2:Friends,Rivals,COFFEE!

_YAHOO! IT'S CHAPTER 4!!! I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS EXICITED ABOUT SOMETHING SENCE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!!! AWESOME! I COULD SING!__Alright, now that I'm calm, I will tell you new OCs that has joined._

Gunslinger 117-_ Thanks for Zero and Xena. Finally, I can do family jokes!!!_

Inudemon2-_ Thanks for Heart. Ya got 1 left_

Roxythecat-_ Thanks for Freddie_

Roxythecat's sister-_ Thanks for Sam and Roy. You got 1 left_

SonicRidersZeroGravity-_ Thanks for __Lysander and Samantha. You have one left_

Lizzy-_ Thanks for Ty and Beta. You have 2 left_

Shadowroxmysox3-_ Thanks for Lily. You have 5 left._

White Keyblade Oathkeeper-_Thanks for Maxwell and Axel. You have 4 left._

_Okay, that's all folks. Keep in mind this chapter happens about the same time as the last one._

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog was possibly having the best day ever. Despite what he thought earlier, he really liked this school. He made lots of new friends; finally saw his cousin he hadn't seen in two years, and wasn't stuck in a class with Amy! That might have been the best thing, but now he had to avoid her during lunch. That isn't gonna be easy. In fact, he could see her right now. But thank God, she wasn't after him. She was going after his cousin, Kazo.

"_This'll be good."_ He thought. Amy ran straight for Kazo and hugged him.

"I got you at last, Sonic!" Amy said groaned at that remark. This was the 20th time he was confused for Sonic by the 20th girl.

"_Why is Sonic such a chick magnet?"_ Kazo wondered. He was defiantly going to ask his cousin that, but first things first.

"I'm not Sonic," Kazo stated for the 20th time.

"Oh, Sonic, don't think you can fool me just because you changed clothes."

"_Boy, this girl really needs glasses."_ Kazo did the only thing he could do. He gave Amy a small electrical shock. Amy jumped backed in both shock(literally) and surprise.

"Hey, you're not Sonic!" Amy yelled. Kazo shook his head. This girl has harder to get through than Raptor.

"Yeah, I know." Kazo sighed. He looked over and spied Sonic. He smiled slyly and told Amy, "Sonic is over there." Amy squealed and ran to Sonic. Sonic gave Kazo a look that said_ I'll get you for that._ Kazo gave Sonic a look that said_ I'd like to see you try._ Sonic ran off to avoid Amy, while Kazo went to sit down. Sonic was running for his life, until he hit a dead end. He turned around and saw Amy blocking his only way out. He closed his eyes, ready for something he would hate. But before Amy could do anything, someone flew down and picked Sonic up. Sonic opened his eyes and saw the person was a bright red bird with orange streaks, with golden eyes, red shoes and gloves, bright orange wings, and a yellow beak. When they landed Sonic thanked the bird.

"No problem," the bird replied. "By the way, I'm Blazeburner the phoenix."

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog." The two of them were about to sit down when they heard a voice behind them say excitedly:

"You're a phoenix? Sweet!" The hedgehog and the phoenix turned around and saw the strangest creature they ever saw. It was a reddish orange reptile-like animal with long 3 fingered gloves, red shoes, bat-like wings, a long tail, small horns on his head, a yellow muzzle with a mouth full of teeth, and big green eyes. The guy started shaking Blazeburner's hand. "I'm Inferno the dragon. It's nice to meet another legendary creature. I haven't seen a phoenix in over 7,000 years." (Okay, so he seems old, he's not.)

"Right," Sonic said a little confused, "and how old are you?"

"1400 years."

_Elsewhere…_

Kazo was just getting over the whole "Amy" thing, when a bright green wolf in white and red armor, black sweatpants with red stripes going up both sides, and white shoes. His gloves had holes in them, so you could see the claws poking out. This was Bolt the Wolf.

"Hey, Kaz, you mind if I sit here?" Bolt asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well, do you mind if some of my friends sit here?"

"Um, w-well, 'course not." (Can you tell he's nervous?)As if right on cue 3 people walked up right to the table. One was a female beige cat that looked like Blaze. She wore a dress similar to Amy, but it was light blue instead of red. Her shoes resembled Knuckles, except there were no buttons. And like every other character, she had gloves. Our number 2 contestant was a gray fox that wore a hooded cloak that was a mix of green, gray, and brown. His pants were the same freaking color (or colors, who cares?)! The shirt underneath was brown. Our last person is pretty original. She was a black ferret with a white stripe that started from the tip of her ears to the tip of her tail. She wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and sandels.

"I'm Ren," the cat said shyly.

"I'm Marl," the fox said.

"And I'm Zoe," the ferret said cheerfully

"Y-yeah, and I'm Kazo." Just when Kazo thought it couldn't any worse, it did. Shayla, Adora, and Cream came to the table and sat down. It's not that Kazo doesn't like people(unlike a certain black hedgehog we know) it's that he gets too nervous around them. The only way that this could get worse if… ah no! It happened. Raptor was on his way! Kazo really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Raptor, on the other hand, really was in the mood to annoy Kazo. He just figured out something about Kaz that was really good rumor material. Not that he was going to spread it, he just wanted to hold this over Kaz's head. He stood beside Kazo, and was just about to say it when he noticed something about Bolt.

"Hey Kazo, doesn't Bolt look like Wolf in Super Smash Brothers Brawl?" Raptor asked, then he added, "Oh, hi Ren, Marl, Zoe, Cream, Shayla, and Adora."

"Do you know everyone?" Adora asked.

"Yeah, basically." Now answer the Brawl question, Kaz!"

"Yeah, he does, okay?"

"I don't look like Wolf." Bolt objected.

"Have you even played Brawl?" Raptor asked

"Yeah, a store demo."

"That explains it. Hey Kaz, did you bring it?"

"Yeah, I brought the Xbox 360 and the Wii. Happy?"

"Yep"

Marl got up to dump his tray. This was a little too much for him. After he dumped his tray, he was going back to his seat when Shadow the Hedgehog ran straight into him.

"Watch were you going, you klutz." Shadow sneered as he got up and tried to walk away, but before he could, Marl grabbed his arm, and was about to punch that son of a… er… biscuit? However, somehow, Raptor appeared right in the middle of this fight.

"Messa think you two should-a not-a fight," he said in a Jar Jar Binks voice. He then said in a regular voice, "Think about it. Think about how many wars could be avoided if people just set aside their differences and talked about it. Think about-," Then, Raptor sniffed the air and then screamed "I SMELL COOKIES!!" He did this weird yell, and then ran for the cookies Shark had. Then we get into the fights with Envy and Hanyou, then with Razor, yada, yada. If you want to reread that, be my guest. Anyways, Shadow looked over at Marl and said,

"And he's telling us not to fight?" Raptor came crawling back and said,

"So I'm a hypocrite, I am making sense, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"And with that, I'm getting coffee." Raptor walked over to a coffee maker, got a cup, and took a big drink. He had the dumbest smile on his face when he lowered the cup. He stood there for 2 seconds, then let out this loud scream, and ran around the whole school at super sonic speed (wow, alliteration). Shark looked behind him and saw Raptor running around, all hyper and a little insane.

"Aw Sugar Honey Ice Tea, who gave Rap coffee?" Shark growled. He looked over at Silver Wolf and asked, "Ya wanna help me catch a slightly insane dinosaur? If you do, meet me in the middle of the cafeteria. As Shark walked towards the middle of the cafeteria, he grabbed Kazo and Spike and explained the whole situation.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Spike reassured, "He'll probably be like this for 2 hours."

"Uh, no," Kazo said, bursting his bubble, "Last time he was like that for two hours, he had decaff coffee. This time he had regular coffee."  
"Okay, now worry." Shark looked out at the sea of people that laid in front of him.

_"So many people that could help us. Okay, now I'm defiantly asking for help."_ Shark took a deep breath and yelled, "ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HELP STOP A SLIGHTLY INSANE DINOSAUR, COME TO THE CENTER OF THE CAFETERIA!" Despite what he thought, a lot of people actually asked the call. They got Sonic, Shadow, Espio, Blaze, Silver Wolf, Envy, Echo, Roxy, Razor, Flame, Jack, Bolt, Marl, and then they got people Shark didn't know. One of them was a male hedgehog with silver-blue (what kind of a color is that?) fur, hazel eyes, a white streak on his forehead, black and blue shoes, and a moon shape mark on his stomach.(His name is Ty! Like the Tasmanian Tiger!)

Next up was a lavender and white female fox wearing a white dress, sliver high heel shoes, sliver glasses over her green eyes, and a gold necklace (Her name is Beta, like the robot, you know E-101 Beta.)

Next, there was a light green hedgehog that wore black and pink shoes, black jeans, white gloves with a blue star stitched into the palms, a red tank top with a white vest over it, and a white and blue hat with a star that looked exactly like the ones on her gloves on it. Her quills were just slightly longer than Amy's and were straight except for the tips that curl. The tips of her quills were black and she had red eyes. (Her name is Lily)

Next to last up was a female lavender hedgehog that was as tall as Shadow, with pink highlights at the same places Shadow has them, a build similar to Rouge, a red dress, and gold shoes. (Her name is Starling.)

Finally, there was a male silver furred hedgehog with golden highlights, quills found along spine in rows of two, and two quills on the left and right side of his neck like a collar. (His name is Axel.)

Shark was happy about this. He couldn't believe that this many people wanted to stop an insane dinosaur. "Well, I need five volunteers. If you want to volunteer, raise your hand." Sonic, Shadow, Razor, Flame, and Axel all raised their hands. "Okay, well all you guys have to do is distract Raptor while the rest of us set a trap."

"Finally, I get to get revenge on that over-sized lizard." Razor said.

"Hey, whoa, be nice." Shark said. Raptor suddenly appeared by Shark

"That's okay .I forgive him. That's because I'll kick his butt later." Then Raptor ran over next to Kazo and said, "Hey dude, I figured out something about you. I gonna say it really fast, okay? Raptor took a deep breath, "Okaytodaywhenyouwenttoeletricclassyoudidn'ttalktoanyone,.Sodoyoulikeher?!" Kazo thought about it, then turned red.

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Okay, whatever." Then Raptor ran off with the volunteers on his tail. When they got outside Raptor smiled. "Well, what'cha y'all gonna do?" Razor ran forward and punched him in the gut.

"That!" Razor yelled.

"Alright," Raptor said, "Time for my 'Mortal Kombat' spoof." Then Raptor ran forward, jumped into the air, and then kicked Razor over and over, just like the bicycle kick. Razor got mad, and then those two started fighting so much that everyone else couldn't do a thing.

"I don't see why were here." Axel told Sonic.

"Eh."

After ten minutes of this, Envy ran out and told them that they were ready. So everyone herded Raptor back into the school. Raptor ran in, then Shark and Marl tripped Raptor with Shark's chain. Raptor started sliding on the floor, flipped up on his feet, then slipped over a banana peel (pretty convenient, huh?) Before Raptor could get up, Echo and Starling used their wind powers to push Raptor up an ice ramp made by Espio.

"I believe I can fly!" Raptor sang as he flew through the air, "I believe I can touch the…" Right at that moment, Raptor hit the wall. Then he slid off, and was hit full force by Spike's tail. He flew straight for an ice "bowl" Ty made. As so as Raptor landed in the bowl, Jack sealed off the top with more ice. They waited for a few minutes until Raptor turned a light shade of blue. As soon as that happened, Blaze, Beta, and Silver Wolf melted the ice, creating a huge puddle. Then Kazo, Bolt, and Lily electrocuted the water, shocking Raptor. Then Roxy aimed a gun, and fired. In a few seconds, a large dart flew out of the gun and hit Raptor in the neck. Raptor collapsed on the floor, not breathing.

Charmy Bee flew in and saw Raptor on the ground. He flew straight over to Raptor and started shaking him. "Raptor, get up." He put his ear to Rap's chest. "That's a cool trick, making your heart stop like that." He waited for a few seconds. "C'mon man, no joke, get up!" He was about to cry, but then he heard Raptor laughing.

"That heart-stopping trick is a good one, isn't it?" Then Raptor got up and asked, "Hey, ya wanna go climb a tree during our free period?"

"Yeah sure." Lily walked up to Kazo and asked him the question I'm sure y'all are asking.

"What did they do to him, dude?"

"W-well, t-they u-used a tran- tranquilizer on him." Kazo stuttered. Then the bell rang, ending lunch.

* * *

_Okay, okay, so I'm bad at ending chapters. I have 3 things to say._

_First, does anyone know what Raptor said to Kaz? If you do, review me and tell me. Chaohacker, you can't do this._

_Second, I need your votes. Should our freshman class go on a field trip to the beach or mountains?_

_Third, Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!_


	5. Matchmaking: Part 1

_Yes! Chapter Five! But before you read, it;s time for _Q&A with Kazo the Hedgehog!(Author not Character.)

**Chaohacker:** _Uh, don't you mean Inferno is 14,000? How could he be 1,400 and not see a pheonix for 7,000 years?_

**Answer: **_It was a typo ._

**All:**_ What won, Mountains or Beach!?_

**Answer: **_Mountains._

* * *

It seemed like it would be a normal day after lunch, but nobody had a clue that a certain Velociraptor was bout to cause major chaos. It wasn't destructive or threatening, but Spike knew it was coming…Matchmaking!!!! Raptor was determined to find as many couples as he could, just for his own enjoyment. Well, that, and there was a basically mandatory dance in three months. But he wanted to get an early start on this.

"Okay, who am I going to embarrass today?" Raptor asked himself, smirking. He looked around, trying to see a hint of a girl or boy blushing at someone. His answer came sooner than expected. He saw Charmy, sitting up on a tree branch.

"About time you got here, Raptor!"

"Sorry Charmy, just thinking a bit," Raptor said, climbing up to join him. He sat on a branch next to him. The two started to chat, just like always, when suddenly, Raptor realized he had lost Charmy's attention. Raptor waved his hand in front of the adolescent bee's face. "Hello? Hello?" Raptor said persistently. "Knock, knock, anybody home!?" Raptor knocked on his head. "Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!!!!" Charmy still kept his gaze away from Raptor. "What the heck is he staring at?" He leaned in front of him and followed Charmy's eyes. He saw they led to a light blue bat with a denim mini-skirt, a long Hollister shirt, knee high boots, and a teal bow in her hair that was next to her right ear. "Oh! You like her! You like her!" he teased. Charmy finally snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Huh? What?" Charmy asked.

"You were staring at Sapphire! You like her, don't you?" Raptor taunted. Charmy's pale cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Wha…what? I…I do...do n…not!" Charmy stammered.

_Hmmm. He's stuttering a lot. He really likes her!_ "You should go talk to her," Raptor suggested

"What?! No way, man. I can't do that!" Charmy yelled. Raptor started thinking hard. After about three minutes of thinking, he got an idea. He rubbed his hands together and started crackling like a maniac. He ran off and came back with a piece of paper, a pencil, and a rock. Raptor wrote quickly on the paper, tied it around Charmy's neck, and then grabbed Charmy's whole body.

"Good luck, soldier!" Raptor said, saluting him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Charmy asked, panic-stricken. He then got his answer. Raptor threw Charmy at Sapphire. Charmy stopped flying, around three feet above Sapphire. Yep, he was hovering in the air. "I can fly, you know," he teased, while sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, I know." Raptor threw the rock at Charmy. It hit Charmy right in between the eyes, and the bee fell right beside Sapphire. Sapphire started to panic, until she saw the note on Charmy's neck. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Sapphire,

Hi! The bee next to you is named Charmy. When he wakes up you two should talk. Got to go now. I still have to throw Charmy at you, and then do some more matchmaking.

Later!

Raptor

"Mission accomplished," Raptor said gleefully. He then looked down, and saw his next two victims. Raptor rubbed his hands together. "Oh goody! More people!" He wrapped his tail around the tree branch, and hung there like an opossum.

Amy Rose was walking towards the tree, wondering if she still had a crush on Sonic. After all, she had shown affection to the blue blur for a long time, but Sonic never showed any back. Amy wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped into Hanyou.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Amy apologized.

"No, it's my fault. Sorry about that," Hanyou replied. The two talked for a while, until Amy spotted Cream and ran off to meet her.

"Bye, Hanyou!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, see you later." Hanyou watched every step Amy took until she got to Cream. Hanyou then turned around, just to see Raptor's face hanging upside down. "AHH! Dude, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Trust me. If I wanted to do that, you woulda had one already," Raptor said. "So, trying to get hitched with Amy, huh?"

"What!? What gave you that idea?"

"(cough) Just guessing, stalker."

"Stalker!? Look who's talking."

"Uh, I'm not stalking you two. I was up this tree before you got over here. Hey, you know…" Raptor said, changing the subject. "I got this song stuck in my head. Ya want to hear it? Too bad, you're going to hear it anyways. Rap took a deep breath and sang, "Hanyou and Amy, sting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Raptor started laughing, but Hanyou dragged Raptor out of the tree.

"Dude, that's not funny!" Hanyou yelled, red with embarrassment.

"You're right, man. It's hilarious!" Raptor laughed. Raptor sniffed the air. "Oh, by the way, Envy's coming! She's going to tackle you!"

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Right about…NOW!" As soon as Raptor said 'now', Envy tackled Hanyou.

"Sorry, big brother," Envy said. "I had sugar!"

"Yeah, I remember. You had that big fight with Rap over it." Raptor laughed at all this, but then went into a trance-like state.

"Hey, Rap, what's wrong with you?" Envy asked.

"My matchmaker senses are tingling," Rap replied. "TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL!" He ran off to the other side of the school, but stopped half-way to talk to his friend, Aura. She was sitting on a bench, doing a crossword puzzle. "Hi, Aura. How's it going?"

"Great, Rap. Hey, what's an eight letter word for a 'large, extinct reptile that lived long ago'?"

"Dinosaur!"

"Wow, you're not as dumb as you look," Aura joked. Raptor chuckled at that remark. He looked up and saw Silver walk by.

"Hey, Aura, look who's walking by." Aura looked up, saw Silver, and buried her face in her crossword. "What's the matter, Aura? Well, other than the fact you probably have a crush on Silver."

"I don't think he'll like me."

"Please. The day someone doesn't like you is the day I turn into a T-Rex."

"I really don't think he would like me."

"Okay, your loss." Raptor ran off again, only to stop again to talk to Bolt. "Hey, Bolt! Wazza up?"

"Eh, nothing. But Ren has been acting really weird recently."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's been eyeing me dreamily, sighs almost every time I pass, and saying weird things to me."

"Huh, well, I think I know where this is going. I'll see ya later, Bolt." Raptor went off to find Ren. He found her by a tree, (yeah, I know, lots of trees. Just deal with it) just sitting there. Raptor walked up to her and cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi, Raptor," Ren said cheerfully.

"Hi, Ren! Um… I have a question, and I'd like an honest answer. Do you like Bolt?" Ren turned red but answered.

"Yes."

"And you've been trying to tell Bolt this, but he doesn't get it, right?"

"Right."

"You've been trying to tell him through hints, right?"

"Yes."

"Yep, that's your problem. Most guys don't get hints. If you're going to tell us that you love us, just come out and say it! Oh, I have to go now. My matchmaker senses are tingling like mad. Bye!" Raptor ran off, finally getting to the other side of the school. Can you guess who he found? If you said 'Shadow', you're right! "Hey, Shadow!" Raptor cheerfully yelled. "How are you? What are you doing?"

"I was doing fine, until you showed up," Shadow said rudely. "I'm trying to figure out who to take to the dance."

"But that aint for another three months!"

"So?"

"Well, who are your choices?"

"Well…hey, wait a minute! Why am I telling you?"

"Because I asked nicely."

"Okay, well my first choice is Starling. My second choice is Vivian. My last choice is…well, I don't know her name. Do you know who the Tasmanian Devil is?"

"Oh, that's Dana."

"Yeah, well, do you know who I should ask out?'

"No, they're all good choices. You know what the two things you are?"

"No, what?"

"On your own, and screwed. Later, man!" Raptor ran off ready to pick on someone else, when he bumped into a neo pink fox with a black shirt, white shorts, and brown shoes with red lines sitting on a bench by herself. "Hi, Heart!"

"Hi, Raptor."

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Why are you asking annoying questions?"

"Because I'm only ten, so I have a right."

"I'm sitting here because…wait, you're only ten?"

"Don't try to change the subject! If it's because you don't know anyone, I'll introduce you to someone. I know everyone."

"How?"

"It's a talent."

"Well, you know that orange shark?"

"Yeah, Shark."

"What's his name?"

"Shark. So, you want to meet him?"

"Sure."

"Okay then." Raptor ran off to find Shark, not knowing he could be running towards his death.

* * *

_Alright, we're done. Iwuvmephiles97, Audrey will appear next chapter. Alright, everyone, hope you liked it. Read and review. Later, y'all!_


	6. Matchmaking: Part 2

Raptor ran around the whole school, looking for Shark. After five minutes of looking, he found Tails in a large room with a bunch of test tubes, chemicals, cards, planes, tanks, and even a partially built robot.

"Hey, Tails! Wazza up?" Raptor said cheerfully.

"Hiya, Rap! Nothing much," Tails replied.

"Yeah, he's under the bus, doing some welding." Raptor cautiously walked over to the old, beaten up bus. He got very close, until he saw sparks coming out of the underbelly. Yep, that freaked Raptor out.

"Uh, Shark, you under there?" Raptor asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm here," Shark reassured. He crawled out and walked over to a table full of weapons.

"Um, let's pretend I match-maked for you," Raptor said.

"Should we pretend it's an accident?" Shark replied.

"Yeah, and let's imagine I promised someone that I would introduce you to someone. Would you be mad?"

"Yeah, I imagine so." Shark held up a buzz saw at Raptor. "Does this look sharp to you?" Shark asked.

"Y-yeah it sure does," Raptor answered while turning pale. "What's that for?"

"Oh, it's for the bus. Tails and I are fixing it up." Shark put the saw down, and then stared at Raptor. "You really match-maked, didn't you?"

"Uh, yes, but it was an accident!" Raptor started walking back away from Shark.

"Okay, but who are you introducing me to?"

"Um, Heart the fox."

"Oh, I see." Shark turned his back on Rap, trying to hide his blush.

"Hey, I think you're blushing," Raptor teased.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, I think you're turning red!" Raptor laughed. Shark growled, whipped off his chain, and whipped it at Rap. It cracked jut an inch away from Rap's…ahem…delicate spot.

"Okay, maybe you aren't blushing," Rap said, then added, "Nice shot."

"Actually, it was a near miss. Chain's too short." Raptor turned pale, and then ran outta there so fast ya think there was a fire. He kept running until he ran into Espio and Envy.

"Hello, Raptor," Espio greeted.

"Hello, sensei," Raptor said seriously.

"Sensei?" Envy asked.

"Ah, yes," Raptor said calmly. "Espio is teaching me how to be a ninja."

Envy looked at Espio and asked, "Is he on drugs? This is the calmest I've ever seen him." Raptor coughed to get Espio's attention.

"I have something to ask you, sensei. In private."

"Should we go somewhere else?"

"No, we can talk right here."

"Uh, I can understand you guys," Envy interjected.

"'Growl' 'grr' 'roar'?" (Can you understand us?) Raptor asked in 'Reptilese'.

"What?" Envy asked.

"'Snarl'," (good) Raptor said happily.

"'Grr' 'snap' 'roar' 'growl'?" (So what is it?) Espio asked.

"'Snarl 'raow' 'hiss'" (I think Envy likes you.)

"'Grr?'" (So?)

"'Roar' 'snap' 'grr' 'hiss' 'raow'" (Well, I think you like her too.)

"'Grr' 'snap' 'roar' 'snarl', 'roar' 'hiss' 'raow' 'rapt'" (You tell anyone, and I'll kill you.)

"'Snap'." (Okay.) Espio walked away, leaving Raptor alone with Envy.

"So, what did you two say?" Envy asked.

"I told him you kill people, and then eat their livers."

"WHAT?!?"

"Just kiddin', sheesh. I can't tell you what he said, because if I do, he'll kill me. Gotta go. Later!" Raptor ran off looking for his next victim. He found Silver Wolf at the basketball court. "Hey, S.W., can I talk to you?" Silver Wolf looked around; then he realized Rap was talking to him.

"S.W.?"

"Well, it's shorter. Can I call you that?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Well, you seem like an intelligent guy, so can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Okay, first off, what's it like to fall in love?"

"What? You're asking me that?"

"Well, I know when people fall in love, but that never happened to me."

"Okay. Well, there are two way. The normal way is, when you fall in love, you think about a person a lot, you try to impress them, and you happen to blush a lot around them."

"So what's the other way?"

"Well, the way you're probably going to experience it goes like this. When a girl walks by, first, your heart drops into your stomach and splashes your innards. Then you start to sweat profusely. All that condensation shorts out your brain, so you get woozy. Finally, it burns out, your mouth disengages, and you babble like an idiot until she leaves."

"That's LOVE?!?"

"Well, the way you're probably going to experience it."

"Heck, that did happen to me one, but I figured it was cooties."

"Cooties?"

"Hey, I was five okay? Wait a minute, how do you know that? Did it happen to you?"

"Well, once."

"Was the girl Saria?"

"Maybe. Okay, yes. How did you know?"

"What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that. So, how long have you known her, your highness?"

"Well, as long as I can remember. Wait a minute, 'your highness'?"

"What do you think I am, stupid?" Raptor paused, then added. "I don't care if you're the prince of Planet Elemental, you answer that, and I'll rip out your heart."

"How did you know?"

"Where do you think I'm from, the Dark Ages? The internet knows all. So, what's your plan? Graduate school, marry her, become king of Planet Elemental, then have 123 ½ kids?"

"How can you have half a kid?"

"It's a joke, Mr. Literal. Well, I have to go now." Raptor ran off to the snack machine. When he got there, he saw a brown female kangaroo wearing a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and who was large in the chest area was in front of the snack machine. "Hi, Audrey!" Raptor greeted her happily. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess, but my snack got stuck."

"I'll get it!" Raptor closed his eyes, drew back his fist, then punched the machine while yelling, "FALCON PUNCH!" and almost broke his fist.

"You know, Raptor," Audrey said concerned, "you don't have to do this."

"That's okay, hang on." Raptor ran back, took a running start, and slid into the machine while screaming, "FALCON KICK!" Well, that didn't do much (for all concerned, Raptor didn't break his foot). Raptor growled, then went into a Spin Dash, ramming straight into the machine. It shook a little, but the snack didn't fall. Finally, he just did a bicycle kick. All the snacks, except the one Audrey wanted, fell out. Raptor growled, then hit his head lightly against the machine, moaning in defeat. The snack finally fell out. Raptor then smiled, and tried to open the hatch to get the snack, but there were so many snacks, he couldn't open the hatch. Raptor groaned, then walked over to the side, saw a little locked hatch, then got an idea. He picked the lock with his claw and got the snack.

"Hey, Raptor," Audrey asked, "why didn't you do that in the first place?" Raptor thought about it, then growled at himself.

"Well, Audrey," Raptor asked, trying to change the subject, "do you have your eyes on a certain blue hedgehog? Maybe a certain famous, chick-magnet speedy blue hedgehog? Maybe Sonic?"

"How did you know?"

"What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that. I sweat, everyone thinks I'm stupid!"

"Well, the way you act doesn't help."

"Wow, you sound like my mother. Well, I have to go. Later!" Raptor ran off trying to find another victim. He ran around until he found Jack sitting on a bench. His cheek was red, but it wasn't from a blush. "Hey, Jack! What's up?"

"Nothing, really."

"Why's your cheek red? I know you aint blushing."

"How can you tell?"

"When you blush, both cheeks are red. Only one you're your cheeks is red."

"Ok, well, I was flirting with a girl, and then…"

"Oh, you got slapped."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, pal. But dude, why are you flirting with a girl, anyways? I mean, you like Blaze. Why don't you flirt with her?" Jack's cheeks turned red, and this time it was a blush.

"How'd you know?"

"When do you think I was hatched, yesterday?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well…"

"ARGH!! Why do you all think I'm stupid?!"

"I dunno. Maybe because you act it?" Raptor thought hard about this.

"I never thought of that," Raptor said seriously.

"Or maybe it's because you are stupid…" Jack muttered silently.

"Well dude, I gotta go. See ya!" Raptor ran off, trying to find another person to match-make with. He found Shayla sitting under a tree. "Hi, Shayla!" Shayla didn't respond. "Shayla? Shaaaylaaa. SEGA! SHAYLA! SHAAAYLAAA!" Shayla was still staring straight ahead. "Yo, dudette, WAKE UP!!" Shayla finally snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Raptor."

"Hey, what… or who… were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Gemini."

"Who's that?"

"A friend of mine."

"Oooohhh. Just a friend, huh? Nothing more? Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?"

"Stop it. He's not even here. He's been missing for a while."

"You know, that name sounds familiar. What does he look like?" Shayla described him to Raptor. "Yeah, I know him! I haven't seen him for a while, but I know him! You want me to find him after school?"

"Could you?"

"Of course. Anything for a friend."

"Thanks."

"I have a question. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well…"

"I thought so. I have to go. Later!: Raptor ran until he ran into Ty.

"Hi, Ty!"

"Hi, Rap."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Listen, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Do you like Beta?" Ty turned red, but answered.

"Yes."

"Hey, why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I dunno."

"What's it like to feel lonely?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't understand that kind of thing."

"What!? You never were a lonely child?" Raptor gave Ty a 'what the heck is wrong with you?' look.

"Back home on Dino island, I had a mom, a dad, 4 brothers, 4 sisters, 18 cousins, 6 aunts and uncles, 20-some other people in my pack, and 8 more brothers and sisters in eggs. I couldn't wait to get away!"

"You're right. You don't understand this."

"Listen, I've got to go. I have to match-make with one last person before the author can end this chapter." Raptor ran off to find the final victim (for this chapter). He fund Maria Stones next to a tree (yeah, yeah, lots of trees. Get over it). She was a black pug with brown hair that went into ponytails; she wore a gold dress with the word 'Angel' in silver, and she had silver boots.

"Hi, Maria!"

"Oh, hi, Raptor!"

"How are you doin'?"

"Fine. Hey, if you're going to match-make with me…"

"How'd you know/"

"Spike told me."

"Ah. He is the evil force that is trying to destroy me."

"What?"

"Eeh, no idea where that came from. Since we're on the subject, you like Sonic, right?"

"Well, I think I might even love him."

"Yeah, you and about 21 other girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, if you want to know, I have no idea who he's gonna pick. Sorry. Listen, I've gotta to." Raptor's eyes started twitching.

"Why are your eyes twitching?"

"Oh, the tranquilizer they gave doesn't take full effect until 15 minutes. It's only been 10 minutes." Raptor ran off, ready to get his final victims.

* * *

_Well, that's all for now, folks. Later!_


	7. Matchmaking: Part 3

There are two sides to being a chick magnet. Sonic is discovering the bad side of it.

"AHHHH!!!!" That was Sonic, screaming while being chased by 20 girls. It seemed no matter where he went, they were there! He kept running until he tripped over a tree root. He thought he was finished, but then, something wrapped around his leg and tossed him into the top of the tree. Sonic looked out and saw it was Spike.

"Shhhh. Stay here. They won't see you," Spike said.

"Look!" one of the girls screamed. "It's Sonic!"

"They won't see me, eh?" Sonic growled.

"It's not you they see."

"Then who?"

"The only guy who they can confuse for you."

"Oh. Poor Kaz, he's screwed."

"Yep." Kazo the Hedgehog was running like heck to get away from the Sonic fangirls. Luckily for him, speed runs in the family. He kept running until he felt himself being yanked up a tree.

"Thanks," Kazo said, then he looked over and saw his savior was Lily.

"No problem, dude," Lily replied. "Answer me this, though. Why were those girls, like, chasing you?"

"They think I'm my cousin, Sonic."

"Well, I don't blame them, dude. You two look almost exactly alike."

"Yeah, I know. I'm considering dyeing my fur white, or even green," Kazo informed.

"Don't do that, dude. I think you're perfect just the way you are," Lily said sweetly.

"Th-thanks," Kazo said shyly, all the while turning very red.

"Wow, that's so sweet," sniffed a _very_ familiar voice. Kazo and Lily looked up, only to see the Annoying Wonder, Raptor!

"Raptor!" Kazo yelled. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Nothing. Now hurry up and kiss so I can take the stupid picture!"

"RAPTOR!" Kazo was now turning a very deep red.

"What? It's a free country."

"You know," Lily said, "that's right. So we can shock you and get away with it, _right_?" Raptor turned pale.

"Oh, look at the time," Raptor said quickly while looking at an imaginary watch. "I have to go. So much match-making to do, so little time. Bye!" Raptor ran odd to find another person. He ran into Razor and decided he would do.

"Raptor, go away," Razor growled.

"I didn't even do anything yet!"

"I know what you're gonna do."

"Fine, I'll match you for it. If you win, I leave you alone."

"Two out of three?"

"Yep."

"Okay." They held their fists and started playing Rock, paper, scissors. Razor won round one, Raptor won round two, and then Razor won round three.

"NNNOOOO!" Raptor yelled.

"Ha! Now you have to leave me alone!"

"Why? So you can practice pick-up lines?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Raptor ran off, looking for Marl. He found him under a tree.

"Hi, Marl!"

"Leave me alone," Marl said coldly.

"What is it with y'all? Do you hate me?"

"Eh, borderline."

"Oh, well. What'cha doing, thinking of Zoe?"

"Shut up."

"C'mon dude. Lighten up. We know you like her." Raptor had to dodge a few arrows after that. "You have a bow?"

"Yeah. Now SHUT UP!" Marl yelled while shooting more arrows. Raptor did a _Matrix_ move to dodge the arrows. Marl shot an ice arrow, which hit Raptor and froze his legs.

"Ah, man. I guess I know why you like her." Rap took a deep breath, and then started singing, "_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancin' in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life, but she'll take away your pain. Like a bullet to your brain! Upside inside out, living la vida loca!_"

"Dude, that's mean! You're awful, but, you're not a bad singer."

"Thanks, dude."

"Yeah, whatever." Marl then ran up to Raptor and pulled a knife out. "You try to match-make with me again, and I'll slit your throat."

"Alright. Now break the ice, please." Marl shattered the ice, freeing Raptor, who ran off quickly. He kept running until he ran into a brown female echidna. She had black dreadlocks and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and white shirt, black pants, white air shoes, and a black beret. She looked up and saw Raptor.

"Hi, Raptor!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Karen!" Raptor replied. "How are you?"

"Great!"

"Listen, I need to know something. Knuckles is your cousin, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, makin' sure." Just then, a male hedgehog appeared. He resembled Shadow, except he had light silver streaks instead of red, and he had orange eyes. He was wearing baggy pants and a green shirt. "Hi, Shayden," Raptor said.

"Hi, Raptor," Shayden replied, than said, "Hi Chi-chi."

"Hi, Eclipse," Karen replied.

"Huh? Chi-chi? Eclipse? Are you two changing your names on me?" Raptor asked, confused. Karen laughed,

"No, that's just our nicknames," Shayden said.

"Oh, I see."

"Good," Shayden looked at Karen. "Um, can I talk to you...," He then looked at Raptor, "alone?" Raptor had this dumb smile on his face. "_Alone_?" Shayden stressed.

"Say no more. I'll make sure no one bothers you," Rap said.

"Uh, Rap? _You're_ bothering me," Shayden said. Raptor's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, I see. No one wants the dinosaur around. I'll see you guys later. Oh, Eclipse? Pick a good place for your date with Chi-chi, okay?" Shayden turned red.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you want to talk to her _alone_, so I doubt it's about homework. I honestly don't know what else this could be about. Alright, see ya!" Raptor ran off, ready to match-make.

Knuckles the Echidna wasn't happy right now. He saw Echo the Bat talking to his Sister, Crash. After Echo finished talking to Crash, Knuckles took Echo aside to "talk" to him. However, before Knuckles could say anything, Raptor appeared.

"Hey, guys," Rap said, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Echo replied.

"Okay, Knuckles, Crash is your sister, Vivian is your sister, and Karen is your cousin, right?"

"Yeah."

"Echo, Rouge is your sister, and Sapphire is Rouge's little sister, so she's your sister, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Family relationships are sometimes complex."

"Yeah, yeah, good," Knuckles growled, "Now, can I talk to him?"

"Sure."

"Alright, Echo. Do you honestly think you're good enough for my sister?"

"Yeah," Raptor said, trying to back Knuckles up, "ya think you're good enough?"

"Don't help me, Raptor," Knux said, annoyed.

"Well," Echo replied, "do you think _you're_ good enough for _my_ sister?"

"Oh, a knife in the heart!" Raptor yelled.

"Don't help me, Raptor," Echo said.

"What is with you two?" Raptor asked.

"We don't like you," Knux said.

"Well, I do," Echo shot back.

"Knuckles," Raptor yelled in a Scottish accent, "you act just like a jessie! This laddie just wants to date the lassie, but you, you jessie, won't let him. I should tie you up and throw you in the _Loch_!"

"Maybe you shouldn't say that. You might tick off Knux," Echo advised.

"Too late for that," Knux growled. He gave Raptor an uppercut, which sent him flying high into the sky.

"I can fly!" Raptor yelled happily as he flew up. Then he reached the peak (which was about 30 feet). "Oh, no I can't," he whined as he came down. He landed hard on his back, right next to Charmy and Sapphire, who panicked.

"Dude! Are you okay?!?" Charmy yelled. Raptor suddenly sat up and said,

"I WANNA EAT YOUR BRAINS!!"

"It's good to know you're okay, Raptor," Sapphire giggled.

"Whoa, that was AWESOME! I want to do that again!" Raptor laughed. he then looked at Charmy. "So, are you two getting along?" Charmy nodded. Raptor smiled. "So, when's the wedding?" Charmy blushed.

"Shut up, man!" Charmy yelled.

"Alright. Well, just two more people, and I'm done match-making for today," Raptor said. He started running off and sang, "_Rolling around at the speed of sound. Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow! Can't stick around, got to keep moving on, 'cause what lies ahead only one way to find it_!" (If you don't know, that's the song for City Escape in _Sonic Adventure 2: Battle_.) Raptor stopped singing when he ran into a black male hedgehog with acid green markings and blood red eyes. He wore a camo jacket.

"Hey, Raptor," he greeted.

"Hey, Slash. What's up?" Raptor said.

"Nothing really."

"What'cha doing? Thinkin' of _Amy_?" Slash turned red.

"W-well, maybe."

"There's something you need to know. There's another guy who's after Amy.

"Who?"

"I'm not allowed to tell. I gotta go. See ya!" Raptor ran until he ran into a male hedgehog with deep red fur. His streaks were black and white. "Hi, Razor!"

"Hey, Rap,"

"You know, now we have two Razors and two Spikes. it's easy to tell the difference between Spike. Just call our Spike "Big Spike" and your spike "Little Spike", but what are we going to call you?"

"I don't know."

"Ah, well. Are you thinking about a girl?"

"Maybe."

"Is it Amy?"

"Well..."

"Thought so. Well, there are two other guys after her, so this is going to be interesting to watch. Well, good luck trying to win her heart. Just then, a bell rang and a speaker crackled to life.

"Would all freshmen please report to the gym? Thank you."

"Wow, _all_ freshmen have _gym_? Wow," Raptor commented. So an army of freshmen went to the gym.

_It's the end of the match-making section. Awesome! Next time we go to gym. Then, it's mountain time! Oh, the past two chapters I forgot to do disclaimers. So here they are now!_

_Razor da Hedgehog- Thanks for Razor, Hawk, Spike, and Theo_

_kyuubihikari- Thanks for Natalia_

_Ghostly hedgehog- Thanks for Slash_

_Souja Girl- Thanks for Karen, Shayden, Olivia, and Loni_

_C'est un Monde Merveilleux- Thanks for Ritz_

_Taikai Kasumi- Thanks for Troy_

_shadowroxmysox3- Thanks for Alegra, Dana, and Sapphire _

_ms. smiely- thanks for Marjorie and Vivienre_


	8. Gym

_Yes, dudes and dudettes, it's time for gym! Well, I have no special announcement, just read and review._

* * *

The whole freshman lass walked right into a giant, empty gym. There didn't seem to be a soul around.

"Where's our teacher?" Adora asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm goin' to plat some basketball," Silver Wolf replied.

"Yo, I'll play, too," Raptor said. Soon, everyone was doing their own thing. Shadow sat down on the bleachers. Soon after that, a black female Tasmanian devil that wore baggy camo pants, a white tank top, white fingerless gloves, big combat/rock star boots, a purple headband, spiked chocker and matching bracelets appeared. She had black hair and bangs that covered her left eye. Her bangs had purple highlights at the tips. She had purple eyes. The tips of her ears and tail were white. Her right ear was pierced, and she wore a black belt. She sat by Shadow.

"Hi, Shadow," she said.

"Hi, Dana," Shadow replied.

"Do you know why we're here?"

"No, not really. This place is full of sh-." Before he could finish the sentence, a basketball hit him in the face. "What the he-?" A basketball hit him in the face again. "Who's doing that?!" Shadow yelled.

"I did," a familiar voice replied. Yes, Raptor hit him in the face.

"Why did you do that?!"

"We're trying to keep the language clean. So stop it!" Just then, an orange croc walked in.

"Everyone, get on the half-court line, NOW!!!" he yelled. Everyone scrambled for the middle. "I am your gym instructor, Mr. Fortier. If you do everything I say without complaining, we'll get along nicely." He looked down the line and sneered. "I think some of you don't like me." He walked down thing line until he was standing in front of Inferno. "I don't think you like me," Mr. Fortier snarled. "Why don't you show me you don't like me?"

"I would," Inferno snarled back, "but because I have only three fingers, I'm limited in the number of gestures I can use." Most of the class snickered.

"Oh, so you think you're funny. Well let me tell and your wimpy class something." Mr. Fortier growled, and then his voice became a sarcastic whine. "Your mommies and daddies thing you're here to learn and master your powers." His voice changed back to normal. "But that's not all. Now for that smart remark, this class is running ten laps. Now DO IT!!!" There was a collective groan from the class, but they ran.

_10 minutes later_

Most of the class was tired, so they were relieved when Mr. Fortier told them to sit on the bleachers.

"Now, this ain't just an ordinary gym. You still have your regular stuff, but you also have to learn to harness your powers. In order to do that, we have fight in this gym." There was the murmur of confusion. "That's right. Now, dragon boy and you," Mr. Fortier looked into the crowd, "you, red bird," he said, pointing at Blazeburner, "get down here and state your element." The two got down there and said,

"Fire."

"Good, now when I say 'go', you're to start fighting. Use anything you've got. Ready?" Mr. Fortier asked while climbing into the bleachers.

"Ready."

"GO!" Inferno ran up to Blazeburner, throwing a flurry of punches. Blazeburner dodged them all, then threw punches of his own. Inferno slid his tail around Blazeburner's foot, then pulled, causing Blazeburner to fall. While on the ground, Blazeburner tripped Inferno. The two scrambled to their feet, ready to brawl. Inferno inhaled and shot a stream of fire. It hit Blazeburner, who just absorbed the fire.

"I'm a phoenix. I'm fire powered," Blazeburner laughed. He created a fireball and threw it at Inferno. It hit him, but it did nothing.

"I'm a dragon. I'm fire resistant," Inferno laughed. Blazeburner ran up, only to be thrown back about 20 feet. Blazeburner got up and ran up again.

"_Time to teach this guy a lesson,"_ Inferno thought.

"_Let Drulk out,"_ said a voice in Inferno's head. It sounded like Inferno, but it was much deeper.

"_Heck no!" _Inferno thought back.

"_But why? Drulk never come out for 5,000 years."_

"_That's probably because last time you were unleashed, you destroyed that village,"_ another voice in Inferno's head said.

"_Go soak Light Dragon's head," _Drulk snapped.

"_Shut up, Drulk!" _Light Dragon yelled.

"_Guys," _Inferno thought while dodging punches, _"you're not helping."_ Inferno drew his fist back, the fist burst into flames, and he thrust it forward while yelling, "Dragon...PUNCH!" His fist connected to Blazeburner's stomach, and the flame took the form of a dragon. The sheer force of the punch threw Blazeburner towards the other end of the gym. He got up and dusted himself off.

"I didn't want to do this," Blazeburner said, "but... Power of the Phoenix!" After he said that, his whole body lit up in flames. The flames took the shape of a giant phoenix, which uttered the cry like a mighty eagle. Blazeburner absorbed the flames, then shot a fire beam. It hit Inferno and threw him against the wall. He hit and ground and struggled to get up.

"Now will Inferno use Drulk?" Drulk asked.

"I don't think so," Light Dragon replied. The two voices started arguing. Finally, it became too much for Inferno.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Inferno yelled out loud. Of course, the entire class stared at Inferno like he was crazy. Inferno did an anime sweat drop and thought, _"Great, now I look like an idiot. You two happy now?"_

"_Happier than Drulk been in millennia. Whoops, Drulk mean, Drulk sorry,"_ Drulk said.

"_Yeah, me too,"_ Light Dragon said.

"_Good, now I'm using Light Dragon,"_ Inferno thought.

"_Yes! In your face, Drulk!" _Light Dragon cheered.

"_Teacher's pet,"_ Drulk growled. Inferno closed his eyes and focused. The green rings started to glow white. Soon, Inferno was surrounded by a white aura. Finally, he yelled,

"Light Dragon, unleash your fury!" Suddenly, a beacon of light shot up into the sky. Everyone stared in awe. Then, the beam of light started to take form. It became a 30 ft (9.144 m) shining white dragon. "Alright, Light Dragon, sic him," Inferno commanded. Light Dragon roared and disappeared.

"_Where'd he go?"_ Blazeburner wondered. Light Dragon appeared behind him and rammed him. Then, a ball of light energy appeared in its mouth. The ball became bigger and bigger until it became a laser which hit Blazeburner and drove him into a wall. Blazeburner tapped the wall twice.

"That's it!" Mr. Fortier yelled. "The bird gives up!" He then thought to himself, _"Looks like we wound our first 'Light Warrior'."_ He looked into the crowd. "Now we're having a 2-on-2 fight. Now let's see... you hedgehog," he said, pointing to Shadow, "um... and you... echidna," he added, pointing at Knuckles, "get down here and state your element." Shadow and Knuckles walked down.

"Ice," Shadow stated.

"Earth," Knuckles stated.

"Alright," Mr. Fortier said, looking into the crowd, "you, green wolf," he said emotionlessly, pointing at Bolt, "and you, the silver wolf," he added, pointing at Silver Wolf, "get down etc., etc." Bolt and Silver Wolf came down.

"Electric," Bolt said.

"Fire," Silver Wolf said.

"Okay," Mr. Fortier said, "it's ice and earth vs. electric and fire. GO!!!"

"Silver Wolf, leave Shadow for me," Bolt told him.

"You got it," Silver Wolf replied while making a fireball. He threw it at Knuckles, who summoned a rock wall to block it. Knuckles then smashed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave. Silver Wolf leaped over it. Knuckles growled and held out his wrist. Out of it came a vine that wrapped itself around Silver Wolf.

"Now what are you going to do?" Knuckles taunted. Silver Wolf growled, then ignited his whole body, burning the vine. Knuckles ran up and tried to punch Silver Wolf, only to get burned. Silver Wolf clapped his hands, making a fire wave. Knuckles evade it and thrust his hands forward. Out of them came razor-sharp leaves. Silver Wolf dodged most of them, but a few cut him. He growled, then got Knuckles into a arm bar.

"Do you give up?" Silver Wolf asked.

"Yes! Uncle, Uncle!" Knuckles yelled.

Meanwhile, another fight is still being fought. Shadow shot several Chaos Spears at Bolt, who just dodged them.

"Chaos Bomb!" Bolt commended. A green sphere flew at Shadow, who evaded. The sphere exploded (hence the name "Chaos Bomb"). Shadow got caught in the blast, so he was thrown to the wall. Bolt followed up with a few electric bolts, but they missed. Shadow closed his eyes and started to focus. Little particles of ice appeared out of the air and came together into an ice ball.

"Chill, Bolt," Shadow snickered as he threw the ball. It hit Bolt, freezing him solid. Shadow ran forward, only to get burned. Silver Wolf melted the ice.

"You okay, Bolt?" Silver Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bolt replied. He gathered a lot of electricity and fired it at Shadow. It shocked Shadow and knocked him out. Then, a bell rang. School was out for the day. Tomorrow they go to... the mountains!

* * *

_Well, that's all guys. I would do a chapter on the dorms, but I only have 2 figured out. One last thing. Please don't ask when a character is going to appear. I'm doing my best. They'll appear, eventually._

_Lastly (alright, I promise this is the last thing.), I had three references in this chapter. If anyone can guess them, you'll get a prize. Here's a chart of prizes._

_If you guess one: You get to tell me what you want in the story (Up to five winners)._

_If you guess two: You can help me write the story (Up to two winners)._

_If you guess all three: I'll make a one-shot story of your favorite couple (One grand prize winner)_

_I'll give you two hints. Two involve moves. Knuckles and Shadow's moves resemble moves from _Mortal Kombat. _Just tell me which moves. Finally, the gym teacher's name. It's not from TV, a movie, or books. Guess where. That's all._


	9. Mountains!

_Yeah, y'all, it's mountain time! Before we start, I'll tell you the answers to my little quiz from last time._

_1) The ice move Shadow did s called "Deep Freeze". Sub-zero uses that move, although I used the movie version instead of the game._

_2) This one, granted was hard. Knuckles' vine thingy is like Scorpion's "spear" move, but it can be like Spider-man's webbing._

_3) The gym teacher's name. Let's go over that. I misspelled it, I think, but it's __**my**__ gym teacher's name, although he's nicer in real life._

_Yes, now I have one more character to disclaim._

_Drakojc__- Thanks for Drako._

Alright, on to the story.

It's 8:00 A.M. right now. Everyone stood outside, waiting for the bus to take them to the mountains. Most people were waiting sleepily, except for Shark. For some reason, he was excited and a little jumpy.

"What's with you?" Bolt asked.

"Aren't we going to the beach?" Shark asked back.

"No," Bolt replied.

"Oh, good," Shark said, claming down, "that's a relief."

"Why?" Ren asked.

"Because, if we went to the beach, I might've ran into..._her_," Shark replied with a shudder.

"Who's..._her_?" Bolt asked a little sarcastically. Kazo appeared behind him.

"Trust me, Bolt," Kaz said, "you're better off not knowing." Suddenly, a bus pulled up, but it wasn't an ordinary bus. This bus was blue with a flame job on the front. The door opened, and revealed the driver was...(gasp!)...Raptor!

"Raptor?" Sonic asked, "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm driving the bus!" Raptor replied.

"What have you been smoking?" Dana asked. "Since when would the school let a 10-year old drive?"

"As of right now. I got myself a license since no one wanted to drive a bus with a bunch of kids that could kill him/her."

"Okay," Tails started, "then why are you using the bus Shark and I fixed up?"

"The board of education wouldn't let me drive anything else."

"Great. I'm riding with a nutcase," Hanyou growled. A can hit him in between the eyes.

"I might be a nutcase," Raptor snarled, "but I still have _ears_!" Everyone climbed into the bus. "Alrighty then," he shouted when everyone was seated, "here we go!"

"Wait a minute!" Big Spike yelled. "How am I supposed to get in?" It was true. The Spinosaurus was too big to get in the bus.

"Oh, you have your own seat attacked to the back of the bus," Raptor replied. Spike look back there and saw a seat on wheels.

"Oh, joy," Spike said sarcastically. "Is it secure?"

"Yes."

"Does it have a seatbelt?"

"Yes." Spike climbed in the seat and strapped himself in it.

"Are we going to go now?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Yep, now HOLD ON!" Raptor crackled. He put the pedal to the metal. The bus sped off like a bullet. It ran over a fire hydrant on the way. Raptor drove like a maniac. He almost ran over an old man, ran over 11 old ladies that somehow survived, drove through 7 buildings, and smashed 13 cars; seven of them were cops' cars. All the while, he was singing the song _His World_. He was, that is, until he saw a shiny switch. He flicked it. Turns out Shark installed hydraulics on the bus, because it started to bounce up and down.

"I-told-you-it-was-a-bad-idea-to-in-stall-hy-draulics-on-the-bus!" Tails said to Shark as his head was knocked back and forth in the seat (each – is when his head collides with the front or back). Suddenly, Raptor flipped another switch. There was a mechanical whine as rocket engines folded out from the sides of the bus.

"Right, and I told you it was a bad idea to put on the freakin' rocket boostEEERRRS!!!!" Shark said as the boosters ignited at the end of his sentence, pushing everyone back by the G-force. Raptor filled the switch, deactivating the rockets. They drove for a while, until a cop pulled them over.

"Something wrong, officer?" Raptor asked.

"Yes, there's been an accident; you'll have to wait a while here," the cop informed.

"Alright then." Raptor took out a laptop and went on the internet. Silver Wolf sat behind him.

"What are you doing?" Silver Wolf asked.

"I'm going to a site called . It's a cool site."

"What's on it?"

"It has a bunch of stories on it. Some of them are pretty good. But the crazy thing is, some of the authors claim ownership over us."

"What?"

"Yeah, well, for example a guy called sonicx man claims ownership over you."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, but that's not the weirdest thing. There's a story called _Welcome to Elements High_. Dude, everything we do appears a few hours later on the site. It's really weird. In fact, I bet every thing I say will be on this site in a few hours. Last thing about the story, I looked at the reviews, and I'm the most talked about character. That's awesome! I'm famous!"

"Yeah, Mr. 'Famous', a cop's coming. Maybe he'll ask for your autograph," Silver wolf said sarcastically. Turns out, the cop came to tell them they could go. So they kept driving until they hit the mountains.

_2 hours later_

Sonic jumped out of the bus and started kissing the ground.

"Yes! We're on solid ground! YES! Thank god!" Sonic yelled. Everyone else climbed out of the bus, shaken, but alive. Raptor ran off the bus.

"Alright, guys remember the little rest stop we took earlier? Well, the teachers refused to get back on the bus. They gave me this list to tell me what's going on. Alright, if you look on your right, you'll see a mountain covered in snow. That's called Mt. Much Cold-ia. The mountain on your left is called Mt. Much Warm-ia. The valley we're in is called the Valley of Neutral Weather, or VONW, for short," Raptor informed.

"Okay," Envy said, "Now that geography class is out for the day, do we have any rules?"

"Yeah, four. #1: Come back here to VONW at 10:00 P.M. #2: Don't leave the mountains. #3: Have fun. The last rule is optional. You don't have to do it, so there's no point to go over it."

"What is it?" Jack asked. Raptor sighed.

"Don't give Raptor coffee," Raptor whined.

"That's a rule we should all live by," Rouge laughed. Everyone went their own separate ways. Marl decided the best place to go would be the forest of Much Warm-ia. He'll probably get away from raptor. Yeah, right. Marl was in the forest, sitting by the river, doing nothing. Then, suddenly, a purple dolphin came leaping out of the river. It landed next to Marl.

"Hi," the dolphin said, "have you seen an orange shark/dolphin hybrid?"

"Yeah, he's in the VONW, in that direction," Marl said, pointing south. The dolphin ran in that direction. Marl sighed. He was finally alone, but not for long. Zoe sat down by him.

"Sure is beautiful, huh, Marl?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, it sure is," Marl answered. It was really quiet, and the sound of the rushing river was peaceful. Raptor snuck behind a bush, took out an ipod, attached it to a speaker set, and played a romantic background song.

"This place really makes you think of all the things you have, doesn't I, marl?" Zoe asked. Marl smiled.

"Yeah, but it also makes you think of the things you want," Marl answered, looking at Zoe. Zoe blushed a little. Suddenly, the ipod changed songs.

"_Whenever I get that feeling. Sexual healing_," the ipod blared. Then, the song changed again. "_Oh, I feel good. I knew that I would. Fell good, so good. I knew I would_." Raptor was frantically trying to fix the ipod.

"Stupid ipod! That's the last time I buy something at Radio Shack!" Raptor growled. Then, he realized he spoke a little too loudly, blowing his cover. Marl shot a few arrows, and Zoe threw a few spiky-fur thingys. Raptor used his agility to dodge them, then he ran off. Marl aimed and released another arrow. "YAHH! MY BUTT!" Raptor yelled as he ran off, trying to get the arrow out.

_Meanwhile..._

In the VONW, Shadow was there along with Bolt, Starling, Dana, Kazo, Shark, Heart, and Silver Wolf. He was bragging a lot about himself, which was getting on most of everyone's nerves. Kazo looked at Shark and said,

"_Shadow tiene la lengua larga_." Shark snickered. Heart looked at Shark and asked,

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Shadow has a big mouth' in Spanish," Shark answered. He looked at Kazo and replied back, "_Tú tienes gracia_ (You're funny)."

"Thanks," Kazo said. He then put his hand close to his mouth, like he was drinking something. Shark nodded and went over to his bag. Kazo walked over to Shadow. "Shadow, are you ready to back this all up?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Shadow replied. Shark came back and put a bottle in Kaz's and Shadow's hand.

"Habanero sauce, baby," Shark said.

"What's this for?" Shadow asked.

"We're going to have a little contest," Kazo replied while uncapping the bottle. "Time me, Shark." To everyone's surprise, Kazo started drinking it.

"Whoa, man. You crazy," Bolt said. After a while, Kazo finished the drink.

"24 seconds," Shark said. Everyone cheered.

"Alright, that was impressive," Shadow said, "until I do it under 20. Time me, Shark."

"Oh, I will," Shark said. Shadow started drinking. His eyes started welling up in tears. About halfway down the bottle, he stopped drinking. "It burns!" he yelled. He ran of, looking for water. Everyone else laughed.

"Dude," Silver Wolf asked, "how'd you do that?"

"Well, Silver Wolf, you could do it too... if you replaced your bottle with tomato juice," Kazo answered. Everyone cracked up. Suddenly, Shark stopped and looked north.

"What's up, Shark?" Dana asked.

"I don't know, but I can feel myself being 'pinged'," Shark replied.

"'Pinged'?" Starling asked.

"When someone uses echolocation," Kazo explained, "they send out a 'ping' like noise. Only other animals with echolocation can feel it, though."

"Yeah, but I know only 7 people who can do that. Rouge, Echo, Sapphire, Tim, Tish, Toby (I haven't introduced those three people yet), and me. Unless..." Shark's voice trailed off. He closed his eyes and started to focus.

"What's he doing?" Heart asked.

"He's using echolocation," Kazo explained. Sharks eyes popped open.

"Ah, crap! It's..._her_!" Shark ran over to Kazo. "Dude, you have to hide me!" Kazo decided to have some fun with him.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just face her."

"WHAT?!?! I'D RATHER DIE!" Shark yelled. Then he started to break down. He got down on his knees and began to weep. "You have no idea what she'd do," he cried.

"Wow," Starling observed, "she must be terrible if _Shark_'s crying." Kazo patted Shark on the back.

"Dude, I was kidding," Kaz told Shark. He then whispered to Shark, "Besides, you're embarrassing yourself in front of _Heart_." Shark stood up and wiped away his tears.

"You're right, Kaz, but I still need to hide."

"Alright; up the tree with you," Kazo replied. A few minutes after Shark got up the tree, the purple dolphin appeared.

"Have any of you seen an orange shark/dolphin hybrid by any chance?"

"What's it to ya?" Heart replied sharply.

"He's my fiancé," the dolphin replied. Everyone gasped.

"I'll be back, guys," Heart said quietly. She walked off towards Much Cold-ia.

"Well, if you guys see him..." the dolphin started. Suddenly, there was a sneeze up the tree. The dolphin walked over and kicked the tree. Shark fell out of the tree. He hit the ground _hard_.

"Don't worry about me," Shark said, "I broke the fall with my face." As soon as he got up, the dolphin started hugging him.

"Oh, I found you at last, Omadon!" She squealed in delight. Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"Okay, two things," Shark said, "One, I'm not your fiancé. Two, my name is no longer Omadon. It's Shark! Do you understand, Amethyst?"

"Oh, you're funny, Omadon," Amethyst laughed. "How can you say you're not my fiancé?"

"Listen, just because our parents arranged the marriage, that doesn't make you my fiancée!" Shark yelled. Amethyst started to drag him. "Hey!" he yelled in alarm. "What are you doing?!?"

"I'm taking you back to the ocean. Your brain must've fried because of the six years on the land."

"Back to the _ocean_?! Heck no! Let me go! Somebody, HELP!" Shark broke free of her grip and ran for his life. Amethyst chased him until they disappeared from sight. A few minutes later, Shark came out from behind a bush. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah, man," Bolt said.

"What the heck? How'd you get her, _Omadon_?" Silver Wolf asked. Shark grabbed Silver Wolf's neck.

"Don't _ever_ call me that. Got it?"

"Yes! Yes!" Silver Wolf choked. Shark let go of him.

"Okay, does anyone know where Heart went?"

"Yeah, man," Bolt said, "She went towards Much Cold-ia."

"Thanks, man." Shark ran towards Much Cold-ia. He caught up with Heart a little later. "Hey, Heart," Shark said, "what's wrong?" Heart sniffed a little.

"You're engaged with that dolphin," she said sadly.

"I don't think I am," Shark replied. Heart looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was young, my parents arrange a marriage. It was me and..._her_. Well, later, when I was nine after my parents..." Shark's voice trailed off again.

"What?" Heart asked. "What did your parents do?"

"After they died," Shark resumed, "I thought that released me from the engagement, but she thought differently. So, I ran away to the land, lived with Kaz's family for a while, went to school, and here I am now."

"Wow, that seems so sad," Heart said.

"Yeah, well, that's my life. Why don't we go back to VONW?"

"Sure, Sharkie," Heart teased. Shark blushed.

"Okay, let's go."

_9:59 P.M._

Everyone was really enjoying themselves. They listened as Kaz played guitar, listened to a lot of ghost stories, and were lulled to sleep by Rap's ocarina. Nothing today would point towards the chaos tomorrow would bring.

_Okay, that's all for now. Before I go, I'd like to announce the winners of the contest. The winner is...no one! No one guessed right. I would like to mention some good attempts, though._

_Razor Da Hedgehog__- Yes, you're right, but that wasn't a question, so no prize._

_SoujaGirl__- Okay, I understand Vine Whip, but Leaf Blade? Leaf Blade is where Grovyle's and Sceptile's arm leaves glow and become blades and they swing their arms. The move Knuckles did is more like Razor Leaf._

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Sega. I own Kazo, Raptor, Spike, Shark, and Inferno. All other OCs belong to their owners.**_


	10. Mountains! Part 2

_Okay y'all, it's chapter 10! Here's the deal. I'm going to try to put as many OCs as possible in this chapter. If they still don't appear, don't get mad at me!_

_Now to the story_

Hanyou woke up in his tent, face freezing. He walked out, only to be greeted by laughs by all his classmates. Hanyou was confused. Why was everyone laughing? He walked up to Amy.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Hanyou asked. Amy tried to hold back a laugh.

"Look at your face," Amy giggled, giving him a mirror. Hanyou looked in the mirror and saw his face covered in shaving cream.

"Raptor," he whispered. "I'LL GET THAT LIZARD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Not far off, Raptor was trying to pull another prank. Under a tree, napping, was a black hedgehog with blue streak and a silver name like Silver. Raptor snuck behind trees, water balloon in hand. He finally got behind the hedgehog and raised the water balloon over his head, ready to smash it over the 'hog's head.

"As if life wasn't short enough," the hedgehog said. Raptor groaned.

"How'd you know, Drako?" Raptor asked. Drako opened one eye.

"I have my ways. By the way, Knuckles, 3:00!" Raptor threw the balloon to his right. It flew straight and true, but Knuckles waked to the left. So, the balloon hit a female brown wolf. She growled, dripping wet.

"WHO DID THAT?!" she yelled.

"He did," Drako said, pointing at Raptor.

"Um...sorry, Timber," Raptor said while running off. He kept running until Hanyou and Envy caught him. They dragged him to a vat of meat. "Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" Raptor asked, panic-stricken.

"Revenge," was all Hanyou said as they dunked Rap into the meat. Then they took him to the top of Much Warm-ia and stranded him there.

"I don't get what's going on," Raptor said to no one. Suddenly, Raptor heard a roar. He turned and saw a mountain lion. Of course, he screamed. The lion pounced at him, but Raptor ran. The chase was on. The lion got close a few times, but Raptor always ran faster. Finally, he saw a ledge and jumped. As he fell, he realized the drop was much bigger than he thought.

"So you're bungee-jumping without a bungee too, huh?" a voice asked. Raptor turned and saw it was Bolt.

"Uh, no, not really. I was just trying to escape a mountain lion. So, how big is this drop?"

"About 250 feet (76.2 meters)."

"WHAT!?! I thought it was smaller than that!"

"Well, there's some grass you can land in."

"Oh, good."

"Yeah, but I covered it with metal."

"WHAT?! Why on earth would you do that?!"

"That way I could do an electromagnet."

"Yeah, so instead of landing in nice, soft grass, I'm gonna land in hard, cold metal and go _splat_!"

"Yeah, well, sorry man," Bolt said as they fell. The ground came to them faster than Raptor wanted. He winced and closed his eyes. He waited for the splat which never came. He waited for 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Half-an-hour. An hour. (Okay, not really, it just felt that long) Finally, he opened his eyes. He was floating a few inches (or centimeters, whatever) above the ground.

"Is this what death is like?" Raptor asked.

"No!" said a new voice. Raptor looked over and saw Shade the Echidna (if you don't know who that is, Google it. I don't feel like explaining) and an albino cat. She had pure white fur (hence "albino") and red eyes. She wore a black spaghetti strap string dress with little frills and a grey heart on the...ahem...chest area. She had black knee length boots that had one inch heels, blackish grey fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows, and a bow in her shoulder length hair.

"Thanks, Natalia," Raptor said. "Those gravity powers come in handy, eh?"

"Don't thank me just yet," Natalia replied. "I just didn't want your guts to splatter all over me."" She deactivated her powers, making Raptor fall.

"Well, at least I got away from that _stupid_ lion," Raptor said. Suddenly, there was a roar. Raptor saw the lion. He screamed like a little girl and started to freestyle climb the mountain.

"Freestyle? He's an idiot," Shade said.

"Are you kiddin'?" Bolt asked. "He's awesome! That guy's a bigger risk taker than I thought. It's my turn now!" Bolt started climbing the mountain, too.

"Now they're both idiots," Shade commented.

_Back at the top_

Raptor looked down the ledge and laughed. He finally got rid of that lion, or so he thought. He turned around and saw it again.

"Oh, _c'mon_!" Raptor yelled. "I'm tired; I don't want to do this. Can't we be friends?" The lion responded by leaping upon him, trying to eat him. Raptor struggled, but he was too tired to fight much. Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling roar. Big Spike appeared, stomping through the thicket.

"Spike, **HELP**!" Raptor yelled.

"Me Spike hungry. Me Spike eat lion," Spike growled.

"Great; he's gone feral again," Raptor groaned. Spike grabbed the lion by its neck and took it into the thicket, devouring the lion messily. Raptor got up and tiptoed away. However, Spike finished and stared at Raptor.

"Me Spike still hungry. Me Spike eat walking meat slab."

"**ME**!?! Oh, crap," Raptor groaned. He ran off with a Spinosaurus chasing him. He was much faster than Spike, so he reached the river 10 mins. before Spike got there. At the river was a female brown bat with black wings.

"Hi, Raptor," she greeted.

"Hi, Treasure," Raptor said, out of breath.

"What's with you?" Treasure asked.

"Spike...chasing...me...want...to...eat...me," gasped Raptor. Treasure sniffed him.

"We, no wonder! You smell like a steak! You need to take a bath."

"A BATH?!? No way. I'd rather face the Spinosaurus!"

"Well, tough luck, pal," Treasure said. She threw him in the river, got out some soap, and started to bathe him.

"Ow! You got soap in my eyes on purpose! Sinister fiend!"

"If you stood still, this would be easier!" Finally, they finished. Spike appeared and snarled.

"Me Spike lost scent," he growled as he stomped away.

"Thanks, Treasure," Raptor said as he ran off. He was ready to have some fun now!

Sonic the Hedgehog was talking to a female blue hedgehog. They were having a pretty interesting conversation. Little did they know that the conversation was about to be finished. Raptor tackled Sonic at high speed. 'Course, Sonic was knocked off his feet.

"Dude, you should be more attentive. You wouldn't last three mins. in the jungle," Raptor said.

"That's why I don't live there, you dolt!" Sonic yelled.

"Hi, Sam," Raptor greeted the other hedgehog.

"Hi, Raptor," Sam replied.

"You two enjoy each other's company, and tell me when the wedding is, okay?" Raptor said. Then he ran off before Sonic could do anything. He kept running until he saw Aura sitting on a rock, staring at Silver talking to a female white cat with red eyes.

"See, I told you so," Aura said before Raptor could even say anything.

"Huh?"

"See, he doesn't like me."

"Just because he's talking to Midnight doesn't mean he doesn't like you. If you want to talk to him, _talk to him_! Now please excuse me. I'm going to have some fun." Raptor creeped up and tackled Silver.

"What was that _**for**_?!?!" Silver yelled.

"It was too darn quiet around here," Raptor explained.

"Oh, there gonna be some ruckus now, buddy," Silver growled. He picked up Raptor with his psychokinesis and threw him across the mountain. He flew until he hit a tree.

"What a grouch," Raptor groaned. He climbed up a tree and saw Charmy below. He snickered then leaped. Charmy sat there and yelled,

"No one better be sneaking up on me!" Still, Raptor fell on top of him.

"Sorry, pal. It's hard to change direction in mid-air," Raptor said.

"Oh, I gonna change more than your direction, buddy," Charmy growled. He rammed his stinger into Raptor's side, causing him to yell and leap high into the air. He landed on a female green bat.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Tish," Raptor said. "Hey, where're your brothers?"

"Oh, they're skating somewhere," she replied.

"Oh, well, I'll see you later."

"Later, dude," Tish said. Raptor ran again, not really knowing where he was going. He ran into a male light-blue hedgehog with a small bang on his forehead. He wore a white shirt, a blue white jacket, camo jeans, blue running shoes, black gloves, and a grey belt.

"Oh, sorry, Ritz," Raptor said.

"That's okay, man," Ritz said while dusting himself off.

"Hey, you want to pull a prank on someone?"

"Nah, I'm gonna take a little snooze," Ritz replied.

"Alright," Raptor ran off. He looked around until he saw a male artic fox. He was muscular with white fur and red eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, army tags around his neck, and sneakers. Raptor thought of a prank to do. Finally, he figured one out. He snuck behind him and stole the tags. He ran off, crackling like a maniac.

"RAPTOR! GIVE THOSE BACK NOW!" the fox yelled.

"Catch me first, Troy," Raptor replied. He ran, and then he realized Troy was running right next to him. Raptor went faster and faster, but Troy was always next to him. Finally, Raptor broke the speed barrier, but still, Troy was right beside him.

"Give me those tags, or else!" Troy threatened.

"Or else what?" Raptor asked defiantly. Troy responded by tripping Rap. Rap fell and slid for about half a mile down Much Warm-ia before he stopped. Troy walked up and took back his tags.

"Or that'll happen," Tory said. "If you try to do that again, I'll kill you; understand?"

"Yup," Raptor groaned. "Man, I think I got ground burns."

"Good," Troy said as he walked away. Raptor lay there until Axel walked by.

"Are you okay?" he asked Rap.

"Sure, I just need to lie here for a while," Raptor replied.

"Yeah, when you get up, you want to go to Much Cold-ia?"

"Heck no!"

"Why not?"

"I'm a reptile! I'm cold-blooded! I can't stand the cold!"

"But Espio's there."

"He's a freakin' ice type! Think about it," Raptor groaned. Axel walked away, trying to figure out what Raptor meant. After a while, Raptor got up and walked to the VONW. When he got there, he got a balloon and filled it up with water. He walked over to Shadow, who was lying on a hammock.

"What do you want?" Shadow growled.

"What would you do if I creamed you with this water balloon?"

"Imagine that worst thing possible, then times that by 100."

"You'd do that?"

"No, I'd do something worse," Shadow replied. Raptor stared at Shadow, then the water balloon. With a devilish grin, he threw the balloon at Shadow. Of course, Shadow got up and started chasing Raptor. They ran around the mountains so fast, all you could see was a brown, black, and red blur going around and around and around and around and around. Finally, Raptor lost Shadow. He leaned against the wall, huffin' and puffin'. He rested for a while, and then went back to the VONW. When he got there, he saw Kazo talking to a girl. She was a light brown cat, but strangely, she had bat ears. She had long brown hair that ended near the middle of her back. She had two dark brown bangs that covered one eye. One of her eyes was dark blue, and the other was bright green. She wore a faded red hoodie with a fleuro green undershirt that poked out under it. She had dark blue jeans that were torn at the knees, and her long car tail twitched in the warm air. Lastly, he had long fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows. Raptor pulled Kazo aside and asked,

"_You're_ talking to a girl?!" You ain't even blushin'! Heck, ya ain't even stutterin'! Who are you? What have you done with Kazo?!?"

"It's me, man."

"Oh yeah? Tell me something only Kazo would know."

"Your real name is Rator. You hate Barney, and when you were young, you were afraid of Teletubbies and Gumby."

"Okay, it is you. I don't get it. Why aren't you stuttering?"

"We're friends. I'm used to her now."

"It usually takes you weeks, no, _months_ to get used to someone!"

"Well, we just kinda clicked. Listen, I gotta go. I promised Lily I'd go snowboarding with her today. See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya, man," Raptor said. He walked over to the cat. "Hi," he said. The cat remained silent. "I'm Raptor. What's your name?" The cat still wouldn't talk. "Fine, don't talk to me," Raptor grumbled as he started to walk away.

"Charity," the cat finally said

"What?"

"My name is Charity."

"Oh, I see. You okay? You don't seem very chatty."

"I'm fine. Please leave me alone."

"Okay, I'm goin', I'm goin'." Raptor walked until he saw Marl. "Hey, Marl!"

"Go away. You've been pulling pranks all day. I don't want you near me."

"I won't pull a prank. I'll just sing," Raptor replied. Before Marl could object, Raptor started singing. "_Everyone's got a water buffalo; yours is fast, but mine is slow. Where we get them, I don't know, but everyone's got a water buffalo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I took my buffalo to the store; got his head stuck in the door; spilt some lima beans on the floor; oh, everyone's got a wa..._" Then, finally, Marl interrupted.

"**STOP!** Stop right this instance! What do you think you're doing?! How can you say everyone has a water buffalo when everyone does _not_ have I water buffalo?! Where's **my**__water buffalo?! Why don't **I** have a water buffalo? And are you prepared to deal with that?! I DON'T THINK SO!! JUST STOP BEING SO STUPID!!!" Then Marl stormed off, leaving Raptor confused.

_At the top of Much Cold-ia_

Kazo the Hedgehog was having a great time snowboarding with Lily. Right now, they were riding the ski left back up the mountain. When they got to the top, Kazo noticed Silver Wolf and Shadow having a conversation, so he decided to listen in.

"Listen, man, it's much better to have one girl," Silver Wolf told Shadow.

"No way. If you have more than 1 girl, you have choices."

"Yeah, but when it comes to dances and dating, you'll have to pick one and break everyone else's heart."

"So?" Shadow asked. Kazo walked up and told Shadow,

"It was tomato juice," then he went back to go snowboarding. Shadow was confused, of course.

_Later that night..._

Everyone was getting ready for bed. Well, everyone except Raptor and Spike.

"Aren't you guys going to bed?" Crash asked.

"No," answered Kaz. "Raptor as a hyperactivity disorder, so he sleeps only once every 3 weeks. Spike's a Spinosaurus. They naturally sleep once every month."

"What?! How do they function?" Crash asked.

"Dunno. Go figure."

"Hey guys," Raptor said, "I'm bored."

"Then play your freakin' ocarina!" Shark yelled.

"Should I play _Saria's Song_?"

"Heck no! You play that song, and I'll kill you."

"What's wrong with that song?" Tails asked.

"It's a good song, but it doesn't help you sleep," explained Shark.

"How about _Zelda's Lullaby_?" asked Rap.

"Sure." So Rap played and lulled everyone to sleep.

"Wanna play Rummy?" Spike asked.

"Sure," Rap answered.

_Well guys, now we do disclaimers_

_CrunchieCat__- thanks for Charity_

_Now enjoy this final gag._

Shadow the Hedgehog was sleeping until he figured it out. He sat straight up and yelled.

"Tomato juice?! Man, that's wrong!" Shadow yelled, waking everyone up.

"What's wrong?" Dana moaned.

"Kazo drank tomato juice while I drank the real thing?!"

"You just figured that out?" Bolt asked.

"Go to sleep!" Shark yelled.

"Kaz lit my fuse," Shadow grumbled as he lay down. "He's gonna get a Chaos Spear in his butt tomorrow."


	11. Final Mountain Day

_Wazza up, dudes and dudettes! It's chapter 11, our final mountain chapter! But before that, it's Reader Response Time!_

Bolt the Wolf_- Okay, okay, I'll use Raptor a little less._

Airiko-the-Angel13_- Raptor makes you laugh? Good, that means I'm doing my job right._

Marl woke up and crawled out of his tent. He barely had time to open his eyes when he saw Raptor in front of him.

"What do you want?" Marl groaned.

"I just wanted to know how you knew the end of the 'Water Buffalo Song'."

"What?"

"Yeah, when you yelled at me, you finished the song," Raptor explained. "Hey, since you're up, you want to sing the 'Baby Kangaroo Song'?"

"Uh..."

"_Everyone gots a baby kangaroo. Yours is pink, but mine is blue. First it was small, but then it grew, oh everyone gots a baby-_." Suddenly, Marl just yelled and ran over Raptor.

"Is _that_ part of the song?" Marl shouted.

"Well....yeah," Raptor said. Marl growled and threw Raptor in the air. He shot arrows at Rap, who deflected them all with his tail. Rap landed next to Silver Wolf, Shayla, and Shayden.

"Hi, Raptor," Shayla said.

"Hey, guys," Rap replied. "What'cha doing?"

"Eh, nothing," Silver Wolf replied.

"Wanna play poker?" Rap asked.

"Sure," Shayden said. They all sat around a stump. Raptor shuffled and dealt. They all looked at their cards.

"So, what we bettin'? Rap asked.

"3 dollars," Shayden said.

"Let's not be cheap about this," Silver Wolf said.

"20 dollars," Shayla said.

"I raise you to 50 dollars," Silver said.

"And I raise y'all to 100 dollars," Raptor said. "How many cards do you want?"

"2," Shayden said.

"3," Shayla said.

"None," Silver Wolf said.

"Well, I'll take 5," Raptor said, "and I have them right here!" Raptor pulled out cards from under the stump. "Okay, what you got?"

"Flush," Shayden said.

"4 Queens," Shayla said.

"4 Aces," Silver Wolf said.

"Wow," Raptor said. "Well, there's only one thing that can beat 4 aces, and that's 5 aces!" Raptor shouted as he threw down five aces.

"5 ACES?!?" Silver Wolf yelled. "Do you know what that means?" He asked Rap.

"I sure do. It means either we're playing with 3 decks of cards, or you've been _cheating_."

"Me? _Cheating_?!"

"Yes, and I don't like cheaters. You can just leave this game, you crook."

"I'M A CROOK!?"

"You two hear that, right?" Raptor asked Shayden and Shayla. "He admits it." Silver Wolf growled.

"I won fair and square!" he yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" Raptor asked.

"Says this," Silver Wolf growled while holding up a fire covered fist.

"Well, that ain't gonna help ya," Raptor said while holding up a bucket of water. The wolf growled and charged at Raptor, fists flying. Rap tried to run, but he tripped over one of the stump's roots. Silver Wolf body-slammed Raptor and started to beat the crap out of him. Suddenly, shadow appeared and started to help Silver Wolf. They knocked him out and hung him by his toes.

_Elsewhere_

Inferno was walking around, doing nothing important. However, soon he ran into someone. She was a blue cat with yellow eyes. She wore a peach shirt and black pants.

"Hi, Loni," Inferno said.

"Oh, hi," Loni replied.

"_Blue cat hot_," Inferno heard Drulk say.

"_You think every other girl's hot_," Light Dragon replied.

"_Shut up_," Drulk growled.

"Hey," Loni said, "nice rings. Can I see one?"

"Uh...sure...I guess," Inferno replied, giving her a ring. While Loni was looking at the ring, one of Inferno's hands started to hit his own face.

"_Now that puny Inferno take off ring, Drulk control_!" Drulk laughed.

"_Well, actually, because Inferno took off one ring, you only control half his body_," Light Dragon informed.

"_Then Drulk take off other ring_!" Drulk yelled. One hand reached for the other, but Inferno bit the arm. Soon, Inferno was fighting himself.

"_Why, Drulk_?" Inferno asked.

"_Because Inferno keep Drulk in small, dark place with Light Dragon_!" Drulk yelled. Suddenly, Loni said,

"Here's your ring back." Inferno quickly whipped his tail around the attacking arm and took the ring. He slipped it back on his wrist.

"_Aw, Drulk no come out_?" Drulk asked.

"_Don't worry, Drulk. I'll let you out_," was Inferno's reply.

_Much Cold-ia_

Knuckles was walking with a female ferret. She was brown with green eyes. She had long head fur, a white and blue striped shirt, black pants, and a grey scarf. They were talking until they saw a huge footprint in the snow. It greatly resembled a T-rex's footprint.

"What is that?" the ferret asked.

"I don't know, Olivia," Knuckles replied. Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling roar. The two looked up and a huge, hulking thing in the distance. It was hard to see, but from where they were standing, it looked muscle-bound. It had bull-like horns. Knuckles and Olivia didn't stay around to see more.

_The VONW_

Slash was sitting under a tree, wondering how he was going to impress Amy. Right now, he was idealess. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Cream sit down next to him.

"Hi," the nine-year-old rabbit said (yes, I upped Charmy's and Cream's ages. 6 seemed young). Slash jumped in fear.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cream said.

"That's fine," Slash replied. "Hey, you're a friend of Amy. How could I impress her?"

"Oh," Cream replied. "I'm not sure. Up until a few days ago, she was obsessed with Mr. Sonic. Never knew what she really liked about him."

"Oh, well, thanks," Slash said as he walked away.

"Nice advice, Cream," a familiar voice said. Cream looked up and saw Raptor, hanging from his toes.

"What are you doing up there?" Cream asked.

"Well, I cheated in poker, so Silver Wolf and Shadow hung me here."

"Are you okay, Mr. Raptor?"

"Eh, I'm fine. The painful sensation went away after the first hour, but the blood in my head is annoying."

"Do you want me to cut you down?"

"Nah, if Silver Wolf found out, he'd kill me."

"Okay. Well, do you want anything?"

"Nah."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," Cream said sweetly as she walked away. Raptor gulped. He felt a feeling he never felt before. If it was what he thought it was, he hoped no one would find out.

_Elsewhere_

Sitting on a rock was a gray wolf with dark blue hair that was short and spiky. His tail had a small tingle of white. He wore a black, unzipped jacket, a white shirt with a black cross on it, mildly baggy pants, black shoes with a white trim, a platinum bracelet, and dog tags. He sat there, thinking of the family he lost. Soon, however, his train of thought was interrupted by an explosion of massive proportions.

"I told you that gasoline wouldn't work!" Justin heard Tails yell.

"We're in the mountains! I was lucky I could even siphon the gas!" Shark yelled. "I don't think we have a suitable energy source for this engine."

"What are you doing?" Justin asked. Tails seemed shocked that Justin asked, but Shark answered.

"We're trying to build an engine that can jump through zones. We're calling it the SX-SU 401."

"I still can't see why we just can't modify a standard STH-25," Tails muttered.

"Hey, guys," Justin asked, trying to change the subject, "is it gonna rain?" Shark looked up at the sky, only to see dark storm clouds gathering. Tails looked down at his iPhone to see that thunderstorms were expected.

"Does this mean we'll have to leave early?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to be stuck in a tent all day," Shark replied. Shark looked at Justin and said, "Listen, man, you need to go around and tell everyone we're leaving. They need to pack their gear and get their butts to the bus within an hour. If they don't make it, they'll get left behind."

"What if _Heart_ doesn't make it?" Tails asked.

"Then we'll wait for her," Shark said.

"What if Rap doesn't make it?" Justin asked.

"Then we floor it," Shark replied. Justin took off at super-speed.

_Later_

Raptor was still hanging from his toes when he saw a mob of people rampaging towards the bus.

"What's going on?" Raptor asked, but he was ignored. He then saw a male red hedgehog with red, spiky hair, black eyes, and a black cap that was on backwards run by him. "Hey, Aden, what's goin' on?"

"We're leaving," Aden answered.

"**WHAT?!?** Please man, cut me down!" Raptor pleaded. Aden thought hard.

"Alright," he answered. He turned towards the crowd and yelled, "Hey, Allie! Could you help me?" Out of the crowd came the strangest girl. She was human-like, but she had rabbit ears, curly red hair, and purple eyes.

"Hey, Allie!" Raptor said.

"How'd you get into this one?" Allie asked.

"Well, Shrek and I took some magic potion, and now... we're sexy!" Raptor said.

"What?" Aden asked.

"Whoops, wrong story," Raptor said. "I cheated in poker, so here I am." Aden and Allie cut Rap down. "Many thanks." They all boarded the bus, Raptor jumping in the driver's seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heart asked.

"I'm drivin'!" Raptor said excitedly.

"I don't think so," Shark said as he tossed Rap into a different seat.

"WHAT?! I can't drive?"

"No, and if you don't want to be strapped to top, I suggest you sit down. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long will this trip take?"

"About 6 hours."

"6 HOURS?! It took only 2 hours to get here!"

"Well, I'm not gonna use the rocket boosters like you did," Shark replied while starting the bus. They drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Raptor sat there for what seemed like forever to him, and then he asked the dreaded question.

"Are we there yet?"

"It's only been 53 seconds," Sonic answered.

_Later_

"Are we there yet?"

"No," answered Razor.

_Later_ (again)

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are not!" Silver Wolf answered.

_Much Later_

"Are we there _yet_?"

"Yes," Bolt said.

"Really?"

"_NO_!"

_Much, _Much_ Later_

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

_Much, Much, _Much _Later_

"Can I ask a question?"

"No! We're not there yet!"

"Okay, sheesh."

_Uh... Later, okay?!_

"_Are we there yet?_" Raptor sang.

"NO!"

_Later_

"Are we-?"

"NO!"

"So, we're not gonna eat?"

"Oh. Well, yeah." The bus pulled into a restaurant.

_Later_ (I promise this is the last one.)

"Oh, man," Raptor moaned. "I gotta go pee."

"We just pulled out of the restaurant," Shark said. "You can wait."

"I gotta go really bad."

"Think of someone else!"

"All I can think about id the Hoover Dam, Noah's flood, lemonade, oceans, and a flushing toilet!"

"Ah, man. Now _I_ gotta go!" almost everyone said in unison. Groaning, Shark pulled over to a rest stop. As everyone plied out to go, Shark stayed in and thought,

"_Next year I swear I'm just gonna chain that kid to the yard._" Even but Raptor climbed back in. Shark floored it before Rap had the chance. Rap started chasing them.

"Hey, guys! I'm still outside!" Rap yelled. He tried to jump on the bus, but it swerved out of the way. Raptor ran to the back and opened the emergency door. He jumped in, only to be kicked out by Marl. Rap tried again, only to be kicked out again. Rap finally jumped up and drop-kicked Marl. He shut the door and sat behind Kazo and Lily, and right in front of Cream and Amy. Rap sat there, sighed deeply, and started to ask... _the_ question before Kazo interrupted.

"No! We're not there yet. It's only been 2 hours!"

"Ah. This is taking forever! Plus, there's no in flight movie or nothing"

"Then try to find a way to entertain yourself!" Kazo said. Rap sighed, and then started to sing.

"_Gotta go fast, gotta go fast, gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster! Moving at speed of sound_-."

"Shut up!" Marl yelled. "Just for five minutes!"

_Five minutes later_

Raptor started to sing, "_Welcome to Diverse City, we're color for good. It's like a freak show in your neighborhood. So if you want to praise, you can come on down, 'cause this freak show's leaving the ground_." Raptor stopped and looked at Kaz. "Hey, man, you wanna sing a song?"

"What one?"

"You know which one. We like it because it brings 'love in the house'."

"Heck no! I'm not singing!"

"Ah, c'mon, man," Shark said.

"Don't tell me you're on Rap's side!" Kazo exclaimed.

"Ah, came on, dude," Lily said sweetly. "I've never heard you sing." Kazo thought about it, then said,

"Okay."

"Oh, sure," Rap growled, "a dinosaur asked and he says no, but when Lily batters one eyelash..."

"Shut up," Kazo said. He then started to sing. "_Love is in the house and the house is packed. So much so I let my back door crack. Mama always said as a matter of fact, that when love is in the house, the house is packed. Love is in the house and the house is packed, so much so I let my back door crack. Daddy always said as a matter of fact, that when love is in the house, the house is packed_." He suddenly stopped. "Alright, that's all I'm singing, man."

"Ah, c'mon, man. I was just getting into the song," Rap said. "Ah, well, that was fun at least." Then, he leaned up to Kazo's ear and whispered, "I bet you really impressed Lily. At this rate, you two may have kids."

"Oh, that's it!" Kazo yelled. He grabbed Rap by his neck and dragged him to the front. Kaz whispered in Shark's ear, so Shark went off the highway. Kazo climbed off the bus and jumped on the roof.

"What are we doing up here?" everyone heard Rap ask. "Hey, you keep that electricity away from me. Don't... WAHHHH!" There was a loud 'thump!' as Raptor hit the roof. A little later, Kazo jumped back down in the seat, so Shark started driving again.

"Where's Raptor?" Amy asked. Kazo smirked and pointed up.

"Funny, Kaz," everyone heard Raptor say. "Now unchain me." It was quiet for a while. "You're not going to, are you?"

"No," Kaz replied.

_A few hours later_

Shark was driving, not really paying attention, until a sign caught his eye.

"'Welcome to West Virginia'?!" Shark yelled.

"West Virginia?!" Kazo said. "We went across the whole country?"

"Guess so," Shark groaned.

"We're in West Virginia?" Raptor asked.

"'Fraid so," Shark answered.

"Good," Rap said.

"'Good'?" Envy asked.

"Yeah," Rap replied. "Now we can see KTH and chaohacker."

"Despite his stupidity, I think Rap has a point," Inferno said.

"You mean we're actually going?!" Razor the cat asked.

"Oh, yeah," Shark said.

"Great. We're going into hillbilly country," Razor growled. Can hit Razor in the face, nuts, and back. "What'd I do?" Razor asked.

"Never call West Virginia 'hillbilly country'!" Shark, Kazo, Inferno, Spike, Rap, and Starling yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," Razor growled. Shark activated the rocket boosters, so they got to their destination pretty quickly. They stopped when they saw two guys. One was 5' 11" with spiky, black hair, a red shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. The other was 4' 11" with messy blonde hair, glasses, a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" the taller one asked.

"Well, KTH, we took a wrong turn somewhere," Shark said.

"Obviously," the shorter one muttered.

"We don't need your lip, chaohacker," Shark growled.

"Don't be mean to chaohacker!" Starling said sharply.

"Sorry," Shark mumbled.

"C'mon, hack," KTH said, "let's go. You get directions, and I'll get the package."

"Aye, aye, captain," chaohacker jokingly replied. They both ran in separate directions. A few minutes later, chaohacker came back with a sheet full of directions. KTH brought an envelope.

"There," chaohacker said, "directions back home."

"And here," KTH said. "Money for gas."

"Thanks, guys," Shark said as he drove off. They kept driving long into the night. Almost everyone was asleep. Only Shark, Heart, Bolt, Cream, Sonic, and Raptor were up. Bolt was leaning back on his seat, and Ren's head was on his shoulder. He listened to her light, rhythmic breathing while he sat there. Then, she did something Bolt really enjoyed: she purred. Then, Bolt noticed they were pulling into a truck stop.

"What're we doin"?" Bolt asked.

"I can't stay up," Shark replied sleepily as he pulled in. Shark parked, got up, sat by Heart, and fell asleep instantly. Everyone else was settling in, until they heard Raptor sing.

"_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. Two can be as bad as one_-."

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled. Cream snuck out of the bus and flew up to the top of the bus. She saw Raptor _was_ chained to the top of the bus. She sat down next to Raptor, who didn't notice her.

"Hi, Raptor," Cream said.

"Cream? What are you doing here?"

"You said you were lonely," Cream replied while she lay down next to Rap. She quickly fell asleep. Raptor smiled and fell asleep too.

_The next morning_

Cream woke up and saw she was in the bus and that Rap was sleeping next to her. She then saw that they were pulling into the school parking lot. She looked at the driver's seat and saw shark was driving.

"How'd we get here?" Cream asked.

"I slept for only a few hours," Shark replied. Cream tried to wake up Rap, but nothing she did worked.

"What's wrong with Mr. Raptor?" Cream asked.

"Well, he sleeps once every 3 weeks, from midnight to midnight the next night. You can't wake him up," Shark explained. Cream sat there, happy she was home.

_Well, that's all guys. A few things before you leave. One: I'm sure you're wondering what this chapter's for. Well, it was for fun, plus to introduce some OCs. Bolt the Wolf, this is the last chapter like this (for a while)._

_Lastly: Please vote on my poll before you leave. _**Alright. Bye!**


	12. The Trouble Starts

_Ha, ha, ha! This is the chapter where the evil dudes try to make the Earth a living hell! Hope you're happy, Bolt! Oh, yeah, this is 3 months after the last chapter._

School was out for the day, so Cream was bored out of her mind. She thought about what she could do. Suddenly, it hit her. She ran until she found Blaze.

"Hi, Miss Blaze," Cream said.

"Hello, Cream," Blaze replied.

"Would you like to go get ice cream? My treat."

"Okay."

"Yay! Hang on, Miss Blaze, I'll be back." Cream ran off, looking for Karen. She found her under a tree. "Hi, Miss Karen."

"Hi, Cream."

"Do you want to go get ice cream? You can bring Shuffles. I'm brining Cheese."

"Okay."

"Let's go meet Miss Blaze and go!" Cream said. They all went and had ice cream. They had a good time, too. It was 6:00 P.M. before they decided to go back to the dorms. On the way, Karen stepped in some blue goop.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not sure," Karen answered. Suddenly, the substance started stirring and then took form. It was now a humanoid creature. It had bright green eyes, and you could see it's brain floating in its head. The sides of its head went down like a big dreadlock. It had only 3 fingers and 2 toes. The chao seemed happy about this, and they tried to fly up to it. However, Cream and Karen held them back. The creatures eyes flashed at made a watery growl.

"What is that thing?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know," Cream said, terrified. The creature walked up to Cream and raised its fist. Cream got out of the way before the fist hit, so the ground was smashed badly. The creature would've chased Cream, but Blaze shot a fireball at the creature's brain.

"Come and get me, you monster," Blaze hissed. The creature's fist stretched and hit Blaze in the stomach. She flew back a few feet, and the creature went after her. Karen ran to help Blaze, but a yellow glow coming out of the ground distracted her. Karen walked over and saw that it was the yellow Chaos Emerald. She picked it up and stared at it.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. Meanwhile, Blaze wasn't doing so well. Suddenly, Jack appeared and froze the... thing. Then a brown blur and a black and silvery-white blur smashed it.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Blaze.

"Yes, I'm fine," Blaze replied. Shayden checked on Karen.

"Are you okay? No cuts? No broken bones?" Shayden asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Stop worrying about me," Karen giggled. Raptor checked on Cream.

"You okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Cream replied. Everyone was about to walk away when suddenly, the creature's hand grabbed the Chaos Emerald and underwent a transformation. It grew taller, looked a little more muscular, and its right arm had bones. In its hand was the Chaos Emerald. It growled and walked towards the group.

"Back off, pal," Jack hissed. Suddenly (again) there was a new voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice giggled. Everyone turned around and saw a male bulldog with a spiked collar, a red t-shirt, and blue shoes; there was also a male donkey with a blue shirt, pants, and shoes.

"Who are you?' Shayden asked.

"I am Stupid!" the bulldog said. Raptor snickered.

"No, what's your name?" Shayden asked.

"Stupid!" the dog snarled.

"Your name is 'Stupid'?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, you had cruel parents."

"I am Jackassious!" the donkey exclaimed.

"Jackassious?" Jack asked.

"Yes! I am the 17th Dark Warrior! Stupid is the 18th. Our master, the Evil One, wants that Chaos Emerald. So you will give it to us!"

"We don't have it," Raptor said.

"Ha, right, what do you think I am, an ass?"

"Well..."

"Oh, that's it! Stupid, go get them!" the donkey yelled. Stupid ran up to the group, only to be punched down by the creature. Stupid got up and snarled.

"That's it. I'm doing my Final Transformation."

"Final Transformation?" Jack asked.

"Final Transformation is a gift bestowed upon us by the Evil One!" Jackassious explained. "It causes us to go up 2 power levels. Stupid will be as strong as the 16th Dark Warrior."

"Final Transformation!" Stupid yelled. "Estúpido!"

**Note: Estúpido is Spanish for 'stupid'.**

Stupid's upper body grew insanely muscular, so much so, his shirt ripped off. He grew taller, until he was 6' 2" (1.8796 m). He was now 'Estúpido'.

"Whoa," was all his sidekick could say. Estúpido started pound the creature's body. It didn't do much. Frustrated, he did a different attack.

"Burning Meatball!" he yelled.

"'Burning Meatball'? What kind of an attack is that?!" Raptor asked. To answer his question, a _burning meatball_ came out and hit the creature's brain, causing it great pain. Jackassious laughed.

"Now feel the power of Darkness!" Jackassious yelled as he help up the red Chaos Emerald. The creature stretched its hand and grabbed the emerald. "Hey, that's stealing!" Meanwhile, the creature underwent another transformation. It grew taller until it matched Estúpido's height. The dreadlock things started to go left and right instead of down. The other arm now had bones in to too, with the emerald in its palm.

"That means nothing," Estúpido growled. "Burning Meatball!" The burning meatball flew at its target, but the target threw up an electrical shield. It blocked the meatball. Then, it shot a stream of... whatever it was made of. Estúpido swallowed it, and exploded.

"Yikes! I think that's my cue to retreat!" the donkey said as he ran. Everyone else cheered, until they realized Cheese and Shuffles were missing.

"Where are they?!" Cream yelled. They found the chao with the creature. The chao were _hugging_ it. The strange thing was, the creature was hugging them back. It then walked over and gave them back to Cream and Karen.

"Thank you," Karen said. The creature had no mouth, but they could tell it was smiling. It held out its hands, and out came the Chaos Emeralds. Blaze took them, then the creature Chaos Controlled away.

"What were you 3 doing here anyway?" Blaze asked on the way back. "You weren't stalking us, were you?"

"We were...uh...renting movies!" Jack said. "You're not buying this, are you?"

"Not one bit," Karen said. She then asked Shayden. "So?"

"We were grocery shopping," he said.

"Then where are your bags?" Cream asked.

"Okay, you got me."

"Well, Raptor?" Blaze asked.

"Aliens! We were abducted and then they put us down here!" Raptor exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Do you think we'd believe that?" Blaze asked.

"Well, Charmy did," Raptor replied. Everyone rolled their eyes and walked back to the school. When they got there, Sonic told them that there was an assembly in the gym. When they got there, Mr. Fortier made them sit down. He then took the center court and got a mike.

"Listen up! I've got bad news and worse news. The bad news is... the dance is cancelled on account that some of our students were attacked by evil guys." There were moans and groans of disappoint. "The worse news is you... yes, you... must stop the evil guys from taking over the world! Any questions?" Shadow raised his hand. "Yes, emo?" Mr. Fortier said.

"Why us?" Shadow asked, clearly annoyed by the 'emo' joke.

"Because you all are our greatest students. Most of you have mastered the basics of your element in a 1/3 of the time it took the other classes. Plus, some of you have the potential to be 'Light Warriors'. Any questions?" Blaze raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What are 'Dark Warriors'?"

"Dark Warriors are warriors that have mastered the element of darkness. They are ranked 1 to 18. 18 is the weakest, 1 is the strongest. Any _more_ questions? Now ya'll are probably gonna ask 'What do they want?'. They want to take the Chaos Emeralds and any other gems of power and use them to take over the world. If you guys have any information on _any_ kind of powerful gem, let us know," Mr. Fortier said (without taking a breath!) Raptor raised his hand. "Yes, Annoying Wonder?"

"Spike and I think we know of a gem back on Isla Sorna."

"Isla Sorna?"

"Jurassic Park, Site B," Raptor explained.

"Well, then, we'd better go get it, eh?"

"Are you crazy?!" Knuckles yelled. 'Jurassic Park is that place where people get eaten by dinosaurs!"

"I'm gonna need volunteers," Fortier said, ignoring Knuckles.

"I'll go!" Raptor said.

"I'll go," Marl growled.

"I'll go, too," Loni said quietly.

"Count me in!" Aden said cheerfully.

"I'll do it,' Charity said.

"Me, too," Justin said quickly.

"I'll help, too," Crash said.

"Good," Mr. Fortier said. "Thou shall be... the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"We can't be that!" Raptor yelled. "We're short two people!"

"Fine-eth then-eth!" Mr. Fortier looked into the crowd. "Thee and thou," he said, pointing at Ritz and Troy. "Thou shall go with-eth them-eth!"

"I'm game," Ritz said.

"Okay," Troy said.

"Get your rest, for tomorrow you shall go to the place of no return," Mr. Fortier said. Everyone went to bed, and they dreamed of the island of doom!

_That's all for now folks! Bye!_


	13. Jurassic Park

_Yup, it's chapter 13! To the island of dinos we go! We're gonna lose some OCs (just kiddin'). To all you people who just submitted OCs, I'm sorry to say your characters may not appear for a chapter or two. That's all, guys!_

Everyone that was to go to the island was woken up early and stuffed into a plane. They flew towards there, some sleeping, some scared, and one happy. Can you guess who the happy one is?

"_Oh....happy happy joy joy!_" Raptor sang happily (and annoyingly!).

"Shut up!" Marl yelled.

"_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling. Street-light people, oh-oh-whoa_!"

"Stop it!"

"_You got the touch, you got the power, yeah_!"

"Stop with the songs from the 80s! In fact, no songs at all!"

"Okay, okay." There was peace for a while, until they spotted an island.

"Is that Isla Sorna?" Crash asked.

"Nope, that's Site A. Site B's a little further out," Raptor replied.

"What's the difference?" Aden asked.

"Site A has fences and stuff. Site B, they all run free!" Raptor answered. Everyone got a little nervous and fidgeted a little. Charity looked out a window and saw a huge creature outside in the ocean.

"What's that?" She asked. Raptor looked out the window.

"Oh, that's the Leviathan. It's the last thing you want to see in the water... except maybe a sister in a bikini," he grimaced. Soon, they landed on a beach.

"Wow, nice beach," Ritz said.

"Yeah, well, you guys _please_ just stay here. I'll be back," Raptor said before running off. Everyone lay on the beach, bored, but happy that Rap was gone.

"Man, I'm bored," Troy groaned.

"Look on the bright side," Crash said. "At least the bad guys aren't here."

_On another side of the island._

Unlike what Crash said, the bad guys were on the island. It was Jackassious and a gray hawk. They were walking slowly and carefully, although it was obvious the hawk didn't like it.

"Why are we doing this?" The hawk growled.

"Because, Swift," Jackassious replied, "we don't want the guardian of that gem to get us."

"Who's the guardian?"

"It's an echidna named Fists. They say he tamed a T-rex with his bare hands. He's also famous for his traps." Suddenly, the ground below them disappeared, and they fell, until the world turned black.

_Later_

They woke up to find themselves dangling over a lava pit.

"Well, well, well, tried to sneak on my part of the island, eh?" they heard a voice growl. The duo looked up and saw an echidna. His figure was like Knuckles', but he was black with gold eyes, not to mention he had fingers.

"Who are you?" Swift asked.

"I'm Fists, and you're dinner."

"You're going to _eat _us?" Jackassious asked.

"No," Fists said, then he whistled. "But Grimlock will."

"Who's Grimlock?" Swift asked, then a 20 foot tall, gray T-rex stomped up and roared.

"Me Grimlock!" it roared.

"Wait! We're your friends!" the donkey yelled.

"Sure, all my friends just sneak on my part of the island and try to steal the diamond. I don't think so!" Fists yelled.

"We're here to show you the _real_ thieves," Swift said, panicking.

"Okay, then, show me," the echidna growled. Jackassious tossed him a strange looking device.

"Push the red button," Swift instructed. Fists did as he was told. The machine hummed to life, and then created a hologram of Aden, Charity, Crash, Justin, Loni, Marl, Ritz, and Troy.

"So they're trying to steal the diamond?" Fists snarled.

"Yeah, yeah," the two villains said.

"Fine, I'll let you go, but you've got to leave my part of the island, _now_."

"Sounds like a fair deal," Swift said. Fists cut them down. He was about to run off when Grimlock whined.

"Sorry, boy," Fists said, patting Grimlock's head. "You can't eat them, but there are more tasty meals on this island." And with that, he ran off. Swift dusted himself off.

"Well, that was easy," he smirked.

"Yeah, he does our dirty work, and we get the diamond!" Jackassious chuckled. They turned to face Grimlock. "Now to get past the T-rex." Grimlock snarled.

"Me Grimlock hungry. Me Grimlock eat funny looking animals." The devious duo gulped.

"Forget the diamond; we're leaving _now_!" Swift yelled, dragging his 'teammate' along. Grimlock growled and ate the machine. He hiccupped, and out of his nostrils appeared the hologram. Grimlock growled and chased the hologram around in circles.

_On the beach_

Everyone was on the beach getting a nice tan, but they were still bored.

"Man, this is stupid!" Troy said. "All we're doing is sitting here while Rap's probably havin' fun!"

"So what do you suggest?" Justin asked sharply.

"We go find that gem and get off this island!"

"Do you think we should?" Loni asked.

"Let's go!" Marl said.

"Alright," Loni said reluctantly. They all ventured into the deep, dark jungle.

"Ah, reminds he of home," Marl said.

"Except home probably doesn't have giant, man-eating lizards," Crash giggled. They kept going until Charity stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Aden asked.

"I hear something," she answered. Suddenly, a Velociraptor jumped at Crash. Crash, however, grabbed it and tossed it over her shoulder. It flipped into the air and landed on its feet.

"One single dinosaur taking us all on? Are you stupid?" Marl asked.

"Not stupid, just a hunter," it answered. "Just one thing. I never hunt alone." Suddenly, four more raptors appeared around our heroes.

"This might be a problem," Justin said as he got into a battle pose. One of the dinos ran at Troy, fists flying. Troy leapt over him. The dino growled as 3 claws popped out of his hand (like Wolverine!).

"Try jumping over _these_, pretty boy," he snarled, slashing at Troy. Meanwhile, Aden tried to fry another dino with his fire power, but it did nothing. The dino chuckled and fired his own fire. Aden rolled away, surprised. Elsewhere, Marl was shooting at yet another one. The dino dodged and shot an electrical bolt at him. Marl leapt into the air and shot a stream of water. The dino rolled out of the way and was kicked by Ritz.

"Ahh!" the raptor yelled. Somewhere else, Justin and Charity was taking on the last one on. They were beating him up pretty badly, until he held up his hands and his claws grew much longer.

"Die!" he yelled, slicing at them. Suddenly, Raptor appeared and drop-kicked the other.

"Leave my friends alone!" he snarled.

"Prepare to die, meddler!" the other snarled. Rap thought for a minute & said,

"Dicer?" The other raptor was shocked.

"How do you know me?" Dicer asked.

"It's me, Raptor."

"'Raptor'?"'

"Oh, sorry, _Rator_."

"You can't be Rator. Rator is much more immature than you," Dicer replied. Our heroes' heads turned and stared at Rap.

"YOU USED TO BE **MORE** IMMATURE?!" they all yelled.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well," Dicer said. "Prove to me you're Rator."

"Okay. _Everyone's got a water buffalo_..."

"Yup, that's Rator, alright,' one of the dinos said.

"Do you know them?" Loni asked.

"Yeah. They're my brothers," Rap answered.

"Sorry, you guys. We didn't know. Any friend of Rat is a friend of ours," another dino said.

"My name is _Raptor_ now," Rap growled.

"Speaking of names," one dino said.

"I'm Slicer," the one with the 3 claws said.

"I'm Dicer," Dicer said.

"I'm Blazer," the one with fire powers introduced himself.

"I'm Tazer," the one with electrical powers said.

"And I'm Bob," the one that tried to pounce Crash said with a polite bow. He turned to Raptor (or Rator, whatever floats your boat) and asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Well, it's a long story. I just have to find Fists. Do you know where he is?"

"Sure, he's guarding the Dino Diamond, what else?"

"Yeah, you got a point."

"Hey," Blazer said. "Now that you're here, Mom and Dad will want to see you. C'mon, lil' bro." Then the five picked Rap up and walked away.

"Guys!" Rap yelled. "I can't go with you, it seems. Just go to the northeastern side of the island. Tell Fists that I sent you, but whatever you do, don't get eaten! Oh, and watch out for the traps! Bye!" The heroes watched until Rap disappeared into the thickets.

"Well, which way is northeast?" Aden asked.

"That way," Troy said, walking northeast. Everyone followed in a straight line. Suddenly, Ritz and Crash were sucked into the ground. However, no one noticed. Then, Troy, Marl, and Aden got caught in a cage full of sleeping gas. Still, no one noticed. Finally, Justin turned around.

"Hey, guys," he said to Loni and Charity, "where's everyone else?" Loni and Charity looked between them.

"Hey, they're gone!" Loni said.

"Crap. Well, we'd better close," Charity replied. As soon as they turned around, Fists grabbed Justin and knocked him out. Soon, Loni and Charity came to a clearing, and do you know what they saw? They saw Grimlock chasing the hologram in circles.

"Now that's something to don't see every day," Loni commented. Then, the hologram disappeared, and Grimlock lay on his side, groaned. Charity and Loni ran up to him.

"What's wrong, big guy?" Charity asked.

"Me Grimlock's belly hurt," he answered.

"It's okay," Loni said kindly as she patted his back. Suddenly, Grimlock belched, and out came the machine, which was destroyed as soon as it hit the ground.

"Me Grimlock feel... better," he said happily. He stood up. "Thank you. Me Grimlock appreciate." He walked away. The two heroines were about to walk away too, when Fists appeared.

"All right, ya thieves!" he yelled. "Prepared to..." he started, but then he realized something. "You two are _girls_?! Crap! I can't hit girls! Well, unless..." Suddenly, Charity slapped him in the face.

"I can't believe you'd even _consider_ hitting us!" she yelled.

"You hit me first. Now it's justified!" Fists snickered as he gave her an uppercut, which caused her go up and, of course, back down. Charity panicked and started to wince as she was waiting for a 'splat!', but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that she was _flying_. She smiled and flew around, throwing air bullets at Fists. Fists evaded and cut a string. Out of nowhere came a net weighted down with coconuts. It ensnared Charity and grounded her. Fists ran up to Loni.

"Now it's..." he started, but he realized something else. He couldn't bring himself to hit her. She was too... _beautiful_, not to mention too kind. He tossed her a knife.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Cut your friend out," he explained. "I'm giving you guys a chance. Just get off my part of the island, and please don't return."

"What about my friends?"

"I'll let them go, too," Fists said. Loni smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Fists blushed.

"You're welcome," he replied a little shyly. He then ran off quickly, Loni cut Charity loose.

"Come on, let's go," Loni said.

"But what about the gem?" Charity asked.

"We'll get everyone else, first," Loni replied. Meanwhile, Fists was beating himself up.

"_I'm such a love-struck idiot! I can't believe I let them go!_" he thought. Suddenly, Raptor appeared.

"Wazza up, man?" he asked.

"Nothing," Fists replied sadly.

"Oh, really. Then why do you look like you just sucked a truckload of lemons?"

"Do I look like that?"

"The only thing that looks sourer _is _a lemon," Rap replied. Fists sighed and told Raptor everything. "Oh, so you got a crush on Loni, huh?"

"You're missing the freakin' point!" Fists yelled, his face red from embarrassment. "I just let a bunch of thieves go!"

"All because of your crush on Loni, right?"

"You're missing the bloody point!"

"No, I got the freakin' bloody point. You let a bunch of 'thieves' go because of your crush on Loni."

"YOU'RE MISSIN' THE STUPID POINT!"

"Do you want me to spell it out? Y-O-U H-A-V-E A C-R-U-S-H O-N L-O-N-I!"

"I don't!"

"Then why are you mopin'?"

"Because I let...!"

"Oh, yeah, about the 'thieves'..." Raptor said. He then explained everything. After he did that, Fists' face turned red with anger.

"I've been played for a sap!" he yelled.

"Nothing new for you, man," Rap said.

"What do you mean, Rator?"

"Oh, yeah. My name is _Raptor_ now. Anyways, do you remember the time my brothers and I dipped you in tar and stuck you to the back of an angry Triceratops?"

"Don't you _ever_ bring _that_ up _again_!" Fists yelled.

"Fine, but we need the Dino Diamond _now_," Rap said.

"Well, if those 'Dark Warriors' are anything like you say they are, they'll go for the diamond right now!" Fists said. They ran and caught up with the heroes.

"Where have _you_ been?" Marl asked nastily.

"Visiting family, convincing Fists we're the good guys, you know, nothing much."

"Okay, but we need to stop those Dark Warriors," Aden said.

"I know how we can, but we need to go get Grimlock," Fists said.

"Who's Grimlock?" Ritz asked.

"He's my pet T-rex," Fists explained.

"I'll go," Loni said. Fists looked at her.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"Don't worry about me," she whispered back. She then ran in one direction while everyone else ran in another.

_Later_

Loni was sitting on a log, resting, when she saw Grimlock, who also saw her.

"What nice cat doing here?" Grimlock asked.

"Fists needs your help. Bad guys are trying to steal the diamond," Loni explained.

"Too dangerous for nice cat," Grimlock said. "Me Grimlock go _alone_!" He stomped off, only to come back 2 seconds later. "Which way did Fists go?"

"C'mon, I'll show you," Loni said.

"Okay, me Grimlock go with you... _alone_!" Grimlock picked Loni up and put her on his back.

_Elsewhere_

The two villains were climbing out of a cave with a large, white diamond.

"Ho-ho-ho! That was easy," Jackassious laughed.

"Now we just have to get this to the Evil One," Swift said. They looked ahead and saw the heroes standing there.

"Dang! It's those meddling kids!"

"Hand over that diamond!" Fists yelled.

"Not a chance," the donkey replied. "Final Transformation! J.A.!"

**Notice: I hope you know what J.A. means**_**.**_

Jackassious' stomach grew fat, ripping the bottom half of his shirt. That's it. He was now J.A.

"Oh, that is nasty!" Justin yelled.

"Now to uneven the odds!" Swift cackled while throwing down a black capsule. Black smoke filled the air. When it cleared, there were black, demonic creatures that looked like they came from Hell itself. They crept up towards the heroes.

"Those things are butt-ugly!" Crash said whole punching a creature.

"These are the Lightless!" J.A. yelled. Everyone started attacks some, but the Lightless had the advantage of numbers.

"There's got to be hundreds of these things!" Aden yelled over the noise.

"He's right!" Rap yelled. He then made a strange, barking-like noise. A few seconds later, 30 other Velociraptors appeared.

"You rang?" Bob asked.

"Those things are butt-ugly!" Tazer said. The raptors charged at the Lightless, giving the heroes an advantage. Fists saw J.A. trying to escape, so he leapt in front of him.

"Not so fast. No one makes a fool out of me!" He then threw a fist at J.A.'s stomach, which felt like jelly, yet it didn't hurt J.A. at all. J.A. then body-slammed Fists.

"You can't stop me!" J.A. laughed. Suddenly, there was a roar. Grimlock had arrived.

"Me Grimlock want to much bad guys!" he yelled. He bent down and ate J.A. up. Loni slid down Grimlock's body and ran up to Fists.

"Are you okay?" Loni asked.

"Sure. As soon as the world stops spinning," Fists said. "Could you turn off the ride? I want to get off." Loni smiled and stroked his dreadlocks.

"It's okay. You just rest," she said sweetly. Meanwhile, there was a cry of victory from the heroes, signaling the battle's end. Everyone walked up to Fists, who asked,

"Did you get the Dino Diamond?" Everyone gasped.

"Crap, we forgot!" Troy yelled.

"There it is!" Ritz yelled. Swift was running for the beach. Everyone started chasing him for all it was worth, but it was all in vain. Swift got in a helicopter and flew off.

"Dang, he got away!" Aden yelled.

"We aren't doing any good here," Fists said, walking towards the plane.

"You're coming with us?" Marl said.

"Of course," Fists replied. They climbed into the plane and took off.

_Later_

They were all bored and about to go nuts! Rap wouldn't shut up!

"Hi, Marl!" Rap yelled.

"Go away," Marl mumbled. Raptor went up to Fists.

"Do you remember the time my brothers and I dipped you in tar and stuck you on the backside of an angry Triceratops?"

"Shut up," Fists growled.

"Why'd you do that?" Loni asked.

"Well... you see..." Rap started, but then Fists grabbed him, opened the door, and punted Rap out. He then walked back to his seat.

"Now I _officially_ think he and I can be friends," Marl told Troy.

"In case you're wondering, he'll be okay," Fists told Loni. "He got away from Isla Sorna by swimming in the first place." It was quiet for a while, until they got home.

_That's all guys. Bye!_


	14. The Kidnappings

_Yup, Chapter 14, y'all! Let's go!_

_7:00 A.M._

Tails was running really, _really_ fast. He kept running, until he ran into a blue, 3 tailed fox. He had a light blue muzzle and tail tips. He had silver bands on his wrists and feet. He wore a dark silver jacket with a light silver vest. He had onyx eyes and 3 bangs. On his feet were shoes that were light silver on top and light silver on the bottom. He had a huge broadsword on his back.

"Whoa, Tails, where's the fire?" the fox asked.

"It's in the lab, Bakuda. We blew something up again," Tails replied.

"Again?"

"Yeah. Come on! We have to put it out!"

_Later_

With the help of Sonic, Bakuda, and Shadow, the fire was put out.

"What happened?" Sonic asked Shark.

"Well, we tried to build the SX-SU 401, but it blew up," Shark replied.

"Well, that was an act of _true_ stupidity," Shadow growled.

"And _you're so_ perfect!" Sonic yelled sarcastically. "Oh, look at me, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic said, mimicking Shadow. "I'm obsessed over a dead little girl and I hate the _Nazo Unleashed_ videos! I couldn't beat a fly unless I use Chaos Control! Screw the rules; I'm the ultimate life form! One of my dads is so butt-ugly, it makes Eggman look like a model! Because I have two dads, that means they were probably…!" Then Shadow ran up and yelled.

"You're probably right about Black Doom, but do _not_ even imply that about Gerald!"

"Okay, I did maybe take it a little far, but you have admit, that was funny," Sonic said. Shadow growled, but admitted,

"The voice was funny, but you are one darn sarcastic kid."

"Thank you," Sonic said while walking off. Bakuda and Tails walked up to Shark.

"You okay?" Tails asked.

"Ask me when I wake up," Shark said, about to fall asleep. Suddenly, a raven walked up. He was taller than Sonic. He had lean, black feathers, long unruly hair up to his waist, ocean-blue eyes, yellow beak, extremely sharp talons, and long tail feathers that reached the floor. He wore a white jacket with four black belts that went around his body, a black sweater with white trimmings underneath the jacket, white fingerless gloves, black jeans, and white shoes with brown highlights.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, Devin," Tails replied.

"Hey, I heard about your accident. If you need any help…"

"We're fine, thank you," Shark growled.

"I can help, man! I have an I.Q. of 145!" Devin said.

"And I have ice cream in my freezer. That doesn't make me Dairy Queen," Shark growled before driftin' off to sleep. Devin walked up to Tails and asked,

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well, Shark's not really a morning person. If we need you help, we'll call ya, okay?"

"Fine with me," Devin said as he walked away. Tails and Bakuda walked in the other direction. They were talking about what happened so far today, until they bumped into a light brown hedgehog. She had wavy quills and a black streak down the middle quill, her arms, and her legs. She wore a light green knee-high dress and sandals. She had amber eyes with cat-like slits. She wore a dark blue friendship bracelet on her right wrist, and she had blue framed glasses.

"Oh, sorry, Rebecca," Bakuda apologized.

"That's okay," Rebecca replied. "Hey, have you guys seen Shadow?"

"Yeah. He was talking to Dana at the café." Tails answered.

"WHAT!? Shadow talking to that… devil girl?!" she yelled as she ran to the café. Bakuda looked on and noted,

"You never can meet a normal person, can you?"

"That day that happens is the day the world ends."

"You got a point," Bakuda chuckled. Then, without warning, a purple hedgehog with spiky fur, cream colored skin, a white long sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and grey sneakers ran straight into them.

"Sorry, guys," the porcupine said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "You okay?"

"Of course. After the world stops spinning," Tails replied.

"Do you guys know where Rap is?" the 'pine asked.

"Yeah, Xero. He was punted into the middle of the ocean. Didn't you read the last chapter?" Bakuda said.

"Nah, I didn't get around to it. Good thing he's not here. If he tried to matchmake with me, I'd beat the snot outta him."

"Eww…"

_Elsewhere_

Raptor was in the middle of the ocean, going crazy.

"I AM NOT!" Rap yelled at the author. "JUST BECAUSE I'M TALKING TO_ YOU_ DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING CRAZY!!! While I have you attention, I need to ask you something. What was the point of the first half of this chapter? All that was good for was to introduce OCs! And why the flying duck did you cut back to me? I'm starting to look stupid!!!"

**Can you believe it? I'm being criticized by my own OC!**

_Back at the school_

Xero was walking around, waiting for school to start, but he wasn't paying attention. So, he ran into a white Bengal Tiger with black gloves with metal knuckles, silver rings on his wrists, and boots like Silver's.

"Sorry, Specter," Xero said.

"No problem," Specter replied, dusting himself off. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for the bell to ring. And you?"

"Nothin'. Man, this is boring. Why couldn't we go to Jurassic Park?" Suddenly, the bell rang and they all went inside.

_Later that night_

Bolt the Wolf was walking to his dorm, not really paying attention to anything. Suddenly, Swift appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Bolt asked.

"I'm Swift the Hawk. My master, the Evil One, wants me to kidnap you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why are people so darn complex?" Swift replied, striking a battle pose. Bolt growled and fired an electrical bolt, which Swift jumped over. While in the air, Swift threw some razor-sharp feathers at Bolt. The feathers sliced through his armor and skin. Bolt snarled and said,

"Big mistake." He transformed. His fur turned dark green, almost black, and his eyes turned red.

"Whoa. That's weird," Swift said. Demon Bolt ran up and started to claw the heck out of the rogue bird. After a while, Swift had enough and flew away.

_Later_

Hanyou was sitting on a bench when, suddenly, a cage fell out of the sky and trapped him.

"What the-?" Hanyou said. Swift appeared and pressed a button on the cage. There was a bright flash of light, and Hanyou was gone. A cell phone rang, and Swift answered.

"Hello?" Swift asked.

"Transfer complete," a feminine voice said. "This almost makes up for you losing Bolt."

"You try fighting his demon form!"

"Do you want to talk to the Evil One about this?"

"No. Hang on. I'll get the rest," Swift replied. He hung up and walked on. "Dang, she's grumpy."

_Elsewhere_

Shadow was walking Rebecca back to her dorm.

"Thanks for doing this, Shadow," Rebecca said sweetly.

"You're welcome," the dark hero replied, emotionless. All at once, Swift appeared and shot Shadow with a strange gun. He disappeared in a flash of light.

"What'd you do?!" Rebecca yelled.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Swift crackled as he flew off.

_Later_

Swift dialed on his phone. The same voice answered.

"What?"

"Okay, I got Hanyou, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Razor the Cat. Who else is there?"

"You need to get Kazo and Sonic. Now DO IT!" the voice yelled before hanging up. Swift sighed and walked away.

"I have to do _everything_, don't I?"

_Later_

Kazo and Lily were skateboarding, not aware of the danger was coming. Swift landed in front of the two.

"Who the heck are you?" Lily asked.

"I am Swift the Hawk, and I'm here to kidnap Kazo!"

"Over my dead body!" Lily hissed.

"Happy to oblige," Swift laughed. A bolt of electricity hit Swift, but it wasn't from Lily.

"Don't threaten Lily!" Kaz growled. Swift ran and threw more feathers. Kaz and Lily dodged; then Lily roundhouse kicked Swift in the chest, while Kaz Spin Dashed into his back. Swift threw Kaz and tried to flying kick Lily, but she grabbed his foot and electrocuted him.

"Ow. That was _shocking_!" Swift said.

"That was a terrible pun!" Kaz said as he kicked Swift's head, knocking him out.

"Good job there, cutie," Lily said.

"Th-thanks," Kaz stuttered. Suddenly, Swift got up, grabbed Kazo, and threw down a smoke capsule. After the smoke cleared, all Lily saw was a piece of paper that read:

**TELL SONIC HE'S NEXT!**

_Well that's all guys! Sorry about the update time. The computer screwed up._


	15. Sonic's Turn

_Nothing to say. Just read._

* * *

_Ever since the threat from the Dark Warriors, Sonic has been under heavy protection, which is driving him nuts! Will he get away from his protectors, and if he does, will it cost him?_

Sonic was running from three to tree, like a ninja! Finally, he was close to the end of the school grounds. If he made it, he could go on his date with Sam.

"So… what're we hiding from?" Sonic heard Shark's voice behind him. Sonic groaned, turned around, and saw Bakuda, Tails, and Shark.

"Wazza up?" Bakuda asked.

"I appreciate what you guys are trying to do," Sonic said, "but I have a date with Sam, so do you mind to LET ME HAVE SOME ALONE TIME?!?"

"Oh, sure. Go on your date," Shark said. Sonic smiled gratefully and ran off.

"We're following him, right?" Tails asked.

"Duh," Shark said.

_Later_

Sonic was walking with Sam down the lane in the park, next to the river. Suddenly, Swift appeared.

"Ha, ha! Prepare to be kidnapped, Sonic!"

"Not so fast!" Bakuda yelled, appearing out of nowhere with Tails and Shark.

"You guys promised to leave me alone!" Sonic said.

"Uh… we didn't promise anything," Shark said. "Now excuse me." He threw down a capsule, and when it the ground, sparks flew all over the place, and Shark disappeared. Soon, another cloud of sparks exploded, and in the middle was Shark, but he was wearing different clothes. He had a metal hockey back, black fingerless gloves, black shorts, and a golf bag full of sports equipment.

"Uh, what's with the costume?" Bakuda asked.

"Oh, this is me in 'vigilante' mode," Shark explained.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Sonic asked.

"'Shark Man'?" Tails suggested.

"That's crap," Shark said.

"'Shark Boy'?" Sam suggested.

"Crap, plus it's been taken."

"Can we do this later?" Swift asked.

"Sure," Shark said. "By the way, I know something you don't."

"What?"

"You're gonna dunk your head in the river."

"Oh, yeah? Why would I do that, Sherlock?"

"Elementary, my dear Dr. Watson, elementary. By the feathers on your heady head head; they're on fire," Shark said smugly. Swift screamed, ran to the river, and dunked his head. He walked back and looked ticked.

"Screw this!" he yelled. "Final Transformation! Rapído!"

**Notice: Rapído means fast in Spanish.**

Swift's feathers turned blue, his head turned more streamlined, and he grew a little taller. He was now Rapído. Rapído ran at Shark and threw a punch at his face. Shark ducked and tried to hit Rapído, but the hawk ran away at a speed that rivaled Sonic's. He ran around the group, going faster and faster, until Sonic stuck out his foot and tripped him. Rapído slid until he fell into the river.

"That was east," Bakuda commented. Rapído got up out of the river and yelled,

"Killamari! Now!" Suddenly, a gray, weirdo creature appeared. It was tall, muscular, and it had four arms that had a suction cup at the palm of each hand.

"Prepare to die!" it yelled. "For I am the 15th Dark Warrior!"

"So, you're Killamari, who is a calamari," Shark said.

"What's a 'calamari'?" Sam asked.

"A squid," Shark explained.

"Great," Killamari said, "it's an 'anchovy breath'." He held out a hand, and a weird, sharp tipped missile flew at Shark.

"Your likeness, octopus brains!" Shark shot back as he pulled out a bat and swung at the missile. The missile flew up and was going… going… gone!

"It's outta here!" Sonic yelled. Killamari shot a missile at Sonic, who wasn't paying attention, so it hit him. He groaned in pain and fell on the ground. Shark ran over and pulled out the missile.

"Squid poison," Shark whispered. He then turned to Bakuda. "We have to get him out of here and find the antidote."

"How long to we have?" Bakuda asked.

"Three and a half days," Shark replied. He was going to pick Sonic up, but Rapído ran up and punched Shark. He then picked up Sonic.

"Killamari, keep them busy," he commanded before running off. The squid cracked all of his knuckles.

"Finally, some fun," he growled. Tails looked at Sam.

"Sam, run!" Tails said. "Go back to the school!" Sam nodded and ran.

"She ain't going anywhere," Killamari snarled, shooting a missile at Sam. Shark dived and hit the missile with a tennis racket. The missile flew back at Killamari and hit him in the shoulder. He just pulled it out. "I'm immune to my own poison, you know."

"Duh," Shark said, pulling out a cricket bat. "But are you cricket-proof?" Shark swung the bat underhanded and hit Killamari in the balls. Of course, he bent over in pain. Tails then whipped out a little red hand cannon (like the one in _Sonic Battle_) and fired a yellow energy ball, which hit Killamari. Then Bakuda kicked him in the face. "Man, Bakuda," Shark said. "I know you don't like to fight, but you're good at it."

"Thanks," Bakuda replied. Killamari wiped his mouth.

"That's it," he growled. "Final Transformation! Krakken!"

**Notice: Krakken is a mythological squid. See the connection?**

Killamari groaned, and two tentacles grew out of his sides. He grew taller and taller, until he was 10 feet tall (3.048m). His feet turned into talons, and his mouth grew lots of teeth. He was now Krakken.

"_That's_ ugly!" Bakuda said.

"He makes Metal Overlord look pretty," Tails asked. Krakken picked up a tree by its roots and threw it at them.

"Get down!" Shark yelled in an Austrian accent. He grabbed Tails and Bakuda, and quickly rolled out of the way. As soon as he got up, Krakken wrapped a tentacle around him and lifted him up in the air.

"I'll crush you with my bare tentacle!" Krakken roared, squeezing harder and harder. Shark was gasping and could feel his ribs about to break.

"Stop it!" Bakuda yelled. He focused hard. "Spirit Ball!" he commanded. A blue energy ball fired out of his body and hit Krakken in the eye. Krakken roared in pain and threw Shark into the air. Shark twisted his body into position, executed a perfect sawn dive into the ground, and went under the ground.

"I'll kill you for that!" Krakken bellowed, stomping his way towards Bakuda. Bakuda wasn't worried, however, because he saw Shark's dorsal fin poking out of the ground, coming straight for Krakken. Krakken then noticed it and fired bigger missiles at Shark, but he dodged them all. Then he jumped up, only to have a missile embedded in his chest, right in the heart. Shark collapsed.

"Oh, crap! What are we gonna tell Heart?!" Tails yelled. Bakuda growled, closed his eyes, and held his hands out in front of him.

"Ka… me… " Bakuda started, "ha… me… HA!" A blue energy beam came flying out of his hand and hit Krakken. Krakken fried and exploded. Fried pieces of him landed all over the park.

"Sheesh, Bakuda," the two heard Shark say weakly. "I thought only people from the _Dragon Ball_ series could do a Kamehameha Wave."

"How'd you know what that was called?" Bakuda asked.

"Yeah, you don't really seem like a guy who'd watch _Dragon Ball_," Tails added.

"Are you kiddin'?" Shark replied. "Raptor has every VHS, VHS box set, DVD, and DVD box set there is! Besides, I caught him trying to do a Kamehameha Wave... multiple times." Shark the groaned, stood up, and pulled out the missile.

"So we have 3 ½ days to find an antidote?" Bakuda asked.

"No," Shark replied. "It hit me in the heart. I'm as good as dead." Suddenly, he fell over and died. Tails gasped.

"_Now _what do we tell Heart?! We're so dead!"

"He was a good friend," Bakuda sniffed. Then, without warning, they heard Shark laughing.

"Man, I can't believe y'all fell for that," he laughed, getting up.

"I hate you," Tails said.

"Do we have 3 ½ days?" Bakuda asked.

"No, sharks have a stronger immunity to these kind of things," Shark explained. "We have a week."

"A week?" Tails asked.

"So, what is the antidote?" Bakuda asked.

"It's…" Suddenly, Shark collapsed.

"Stop goofing, man," Tails said. "If you don't stop, I'll take off your mask." Shark still didn't respond. Tails walked over and took off the mask. To his horror, Tails saw Shark's face had turned blue.

"Oh, man," Bakuda said. "What do we do?"

"I guess we have to drag him back to the school."

"Drag_ him_ back? Do you know how much he weighs?!"

"A lot, but we have no other choice," Tails answered. The two grabbed Shark's arms and dragged him away.

"Man, you gotta stay away from the gym," Bakuda said.

"Yeah, your muscles weigh too much," Tails groaned. Finally, they made it to the school, where Heart saw them. She ran up to them.

"Shark! Are you okay?!" she asked, panic-stricken. When she didn't get a response, she looked at Tails and Bakuda and asked, "What happened?"

"We were attacked by a giant quid that pumped him full of poison," Tails explained.

"Poison?!" Heart yelled.

"Yeah, and we have 7 days to find an antidote, but we don't even know what it is!" Bakuda informed. Suddenly, the P.A. system blared.

"Can all students please report to the auditorium. Thank you."

_Later_

When everyone settled in, Mr. Fortier climbed to the platform and announced,

"Listen up! In light of the fact that seven of out students were kidnapped, and one was poisoned, we have decided to strike back. We need some volunteers to go rescue the kidnapped. Who wants to go?"

"Oh, oh, pick me!" Xero yelled.

"I'll go," Inferno said.

"I won't miss this for the world," Bolt said.

"I'll go, too," Envy said.

"Why not?" Silver Wolf said.

"I'll do it," Shayla said.

"Sure, I'll do it!" Charity said.

"I hope we find some bad guys to beat up," Starling said.

"Let's do it!" Bakuda yelled.

"Okay!" Tails said.

"Sure, why not?" said a tiger-cat that was white with black stripes, plush pink lips and big red eyes. She had thick, long, black eyelashes, short rounded nails, and a sleeveless red sloppy joe that revealed her belly. She also wore red trousers with a white stripe running down the side, and red joggers with black laces and a red stripe in the middle. She also had red, fingerless gloves.

"I'm game," Dana said.

"Sure," Natalia said.

"I'll go!" Rebecca said.

"The bad guys better be ready!" Devin said.

"Alright, let's go!" Specter said.

"Good," Mr. Fortier said. "Thou shall be-,"

"Yeah, we know," Inferno said. "'Thou shall be the Fellowship of the Ring'. If Raptor was here he'd say 'We can't be that, there are too many people'. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, go," the gym teacher said. The rescue team left, ready to fight!

* * *

_Well, that's all for now guys. Now enjoy this little mini-saga: _The Adventures of the Annoying Wonder!

* * *

Raptor climbed on the seashore, tired, but happy to be out of the ocean. "I'm coming, you guys," he said, and then he sang, "_Tra-la-la-la-la_-." Suddenly, an octopus climbed out of the ocean, its tentacles reaching for Rap.

"RARAGG!" it yelled.

"AAAHHH!" Rap yelled before running off. The octopus chased him, tentacles extended. Rap started to laugh hysterically. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Why am I laughing?!"


	16. Jailbreak

Sonic the Hedgehog woke with a huge headache. When his head stopped hurting, he checked his surroundings. He was in a small cell. The ceiling and 3 walls were made of steel. Through the glass, he saw a light yellow, female hedgehog with angel wings. She was wearing shorts and a V-neck shirt.

"You feeling okay there?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "And you are?"

"Angel the Hedgehog," she answered.

"Let me guess, you're the 14th Dark Warrior."

"No, I'm the 1st."

"Figures. Where's all the other kidnapped?"

"They're all in here," she said. Sonic looked out the glass and saw all the kidnapped. Then, he realized something.

"I was poisoned. Why am I not dead?"

"We gave you the antidote. Now, the Evil One wants to meet to you," Angel said. Suddenly, a figure wearing a dark rode and a Darth Vader-like mask appeared.

"So, you're Sonic," the Evil One said in a deep voice. "You're the great hero. Figures."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna tell you something that will destroy your world."

"What?"

"Sonic, I am your father," (Star Wars reference!) the Evil One said.

"I don't believe you," Sonic growled. The Evil One took off his mask to reveal a face that looked almost exactly like Sonic's, but had darker fur and yellow eyes.

"I _am_ your father," the Evil One said. "And just for good measure," he added while walking to Kazo's cell, "Kazo is not your cousin; he is your _twin brother_!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Sonic and Kazo yelled.

"You're probably wondering why you were never told right? Well, before you two twins were born, your mother and I made a vow that we'd keep the older one, which was Sonic," the Evil One explained. "Now enjoy you're stay in our dungeon." Then, he disappeared. Angel walked out a steel door. It was quiet for a while, until Hanyou said,

"Man, this must be devastating," he said. Sonic looked at the door, when suddenly, a 2-D guy slipped under it.

"Game & Watch?" Sonic asked.

"_Beep_," G&W answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"_Beep beep beep_."

"Master Hand sent you to break us outta here? Thanks!"

"_Beep beep_," G&W replied.

**Okay, now play the **_**Mission Impossible**_** theme song.**

G&W walked to the door and pressed a button, opening all the cells. Everyone walked to the door.

"Now what?" Razor asked. G&W pulled a hammer out of nowhere and tapped on the door 3 times. The door went flying. Standing there was E-123 Omega. Shadow was going to say something, but everyone ran before he could say anything. They ran until the found motion detector lasers, which G&W jumped over with a trampoline and a parachute (which he also pulled out of nowhere). He floated to the other side and accidentally slid under a door. Everyone heard a woman screaming, then and hammer, then a "Thunk!" G&W slipped under the door and pressed a button. The lasers were deactivates, and everyone ran outside. As soon as they got out, spotlight shined all over and pinpointed at the heroes.

"_Beep beep beep_!"

"You're right, it's not good!" Sonic said. Suddenly, the Evil One appeared.

"Well, well, well. You got out. That's an achievement, even with help!" the Evil One said. He then turned to some Dark Warriors. "Get them!" The Dark Warriors charged, and the heroes split up and ran! Shadow and Omega ran and ran until they ran into a cream, female bat that was wearing a skin-tight shirt.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a handsome one?" she said. "How about we skip the fight and you and I can go to dinner. You can even bring your robot."

"Let me think about that," Shadow said. "No."

"Oh, well," the bat said. "My name's Double. What's yours?"

"Shadow."

"Nice name," Double said. "Now prepare for battle!"

_Elsewhere_

Sonic was running with G&W in his hand.

"Game & Watch," Sonic asked, "can you go to the school and help protect my friends?"

"_Beep beep_!"

"Thanks!" Sonic said and he dropped G&W. Sonic kept running until he was in a desert city. The hot sun beat down on him, but he kept running. Soon, he noticed a blue, futuristic car driving by him. Inside was a tall, muscular man wearing a red racing suit, a blue jacket, and a racing helmet.

"Hey, Sonic!" the man yelled.

"Wazza up, Captain Falcon?" Sonic yelled back.

"Nothing. Hey, you wanna race?"

"Okay, you're on!" Sonic replied. Sonic took off, and Captain Falcon put the pedal to the metal. The two speed freaks went faster and faster, the two neck and neck.

"Okay," Falcon said, "time to shift into 'Sonic' mode." He pulled a lever, and the car went off in a sonic boom. Sonic was taken back, but he broke the sound barrier too and soon caught up with CF.

"Dude, what'd you jam in that hood?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, a bull that was covered in spikes appeared.

"You may not pass! Turn back!" it yelled as it fired spikes.

"A road block?!" Sonic yelled. A spike scratched the car.

"Hey, I just painted the Blue Falcon! Now you're gonna pay… WITH YOUR LIFE!" Captain Falcon yelled, trying to ram the bull.

"Oh crap!" the bull said. "Final Transformation! BS!"

**Notice: You should know what "BS" means.**

The bull grew bigger and bigger, and the spikes grew longer and longer. He was now BS.

"Oh, man," CF said, "that'll scratch the paint even more!" He slammed on the brakes and then jumped out of the car. "Falcon Kick!" he yelled. His foot ignited as he slammed it into BS' eye.

"ARRAG!" BS yelled. Captain Falcon dashed forward and gave him a flaming uppercut, which caused BS to go up. Captain Falcon leapt after him, grabbed him, and slammed his foot into the bull, causing an explosion. BS landed on his back. Captain Flacon drew back his flaming fist, and then threw it at BS while yelling, "Falcon… PUNCH!" The fire took the form of a falcon, and BS flew. Sonic ran behind him and Spin Dashed him, causing him to fly back at CF, who elbowed him. Sonic then yelled,

"Sonic Wind!" a blue energy wave flew at BS and cut off all his spikes. Captain Falcon climbed into the Blue Falcon and took off. He rammed BS, who exploded.

"Nice job," Captain Falcon said, high-fiving Sonic. Suddenly, the Evil One appeared.

"You fight well," he said, "but now you face…_ me_."

_Elsewhere_

Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at Double, who dodged. Suddenly, there were 2 of her!

"What?! I'm seeing double!" Shadow said.

"That's the point!" she said. "I can duplicate myself." Suddenly, there was hundreds of her.

"Error," Omega said. "Probability of survival, 1.3546%."

"Well, we can try," Shadow said, throwing a Chaos Spear at one. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. Omega retracted his sands and replaced them with machine guns. His chest opened up to reveal more guns, which he fired. Shadow threw a lot of Chaos Spears. The two fought bravely, but even valor suffers from overwhelming numbers. The two were captured.

_Back to Sonic_

Captain Falcon and Sonic struck a battle pose. Sonic yelled,

"Captain Falcon! Go back to the school and protect my friends!"

"Okay, Sonic!" Captain Falcon said. "Remember, show him your moves!" He climbed into his car and drove off. The Evil One fired an energy blast at Sonic, but Sonic dodged it with his speed.

"I see you inherited your mother's super speed," the Evil One said.

"So Kaz and I got out super speed from Mom. Where'd Kaz get the electric powers?"

"I think he got them from your great-great aunt Trixie."

"Great-great aunt Trixie?! The one so old, she coulda come over on the _Mayflower_?!"

"Yep, that's the one," the Evil One said.

"Okay," Sonic said. "Enough talk! Let's fight!" Sonic Spin Dashed into his dad's head, but he wasn't affected. "W-what?" Sonic said nervously.

"Dark Pulse!" the Evil One commanded. An energy pulse fired at Sonic, who got hit and flew far. Sonic tried to kick the Evil One, but he grabbed his leg and threw him.

"This isn't going well," Sonic groaned. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Sonic. Can you-a hear me?_" the voice said.

"Mario?"

"_Eet's-a me,_" Mario replied. "_We're-a sending you an item to-a help._" Sonic hand began to glow, and a baseball bat appeared.

"A Home Run Bat?! Thanks!" Sonic said.

"No-a problem," Mario said. Sonic ran at the Evil One. He tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic rolled behind him.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter!" Sonic taunted before swinging the bat. The Evil One flew a mile away. Sonic ran up to him, but the Evil One yelled,

"Dark Disintegration!" and the baseball bat turned into dust.

"Crap!" Sonic yelled.

"Here-a comes a Smash-a Ball!" Mario yelled. Suddenly, a ball with a rainbow aura floated by.

"I sense a power similar to the 7 Chaos Emeralds in that ball," the Evil One said. Sonic broke open the ball.

"_Now_ I'll show you!" Sonic yelled. There was a blinding flash of gold, and there stood… Super Sonic. "_I've got only 15 seconds. Better make them count,_" Super Sonic thought. He flew head first at his dad. The Evil One went flying. Super Sonic kicked him in the face, and then threw him over his shoulder. Finally, Super Sonic punched his dad in the stomach. Then the 15 seconds were up. The Evil One laughed.

"You mighta inherited your super speed from your mom, but do you know where you inherited your Super Form?"

"Oh, no!"

"That's right." The Evil one then got a black aura. His fur turned black, his irises turned red, and his quills went up.

"Hey, why's your Super Form black and why can you activate it anytime you want?"

"Because the light has perverted your powers and form, you can only do it when the powers of the Chaos emeralds are near," then the evil One fired an energy beam. Sonic almost died from that. Suddenly, another Smash Ball appeared. Sonic broke it open, turned back into Super Sonic, and attacked his dad. He kicked him twice in between the legs, then punched him between the eyes, then smashed him into the ground. The Evil One lost his Super Form.

"Do you give up?" Super Sonic asked.

"Not a chance. DARK SEPARATION!" the Evil One yelled. Dark lightning struck Sonic, taking him out of his Super Form. Soon there was an explosion, and then there were 2 Sonics.

"What the-?!" one said.

"Hey, give back my face!" the other said. "You're getting it all ugly!"

"In case you're wondering," the Evil One said, "I made an evil clone of you. So, whoo's the clone?"

"He is!" the two said, pointing at the other.

"I'll make it easy," the Evil One said after some thought. "You, come here," he said, pointing at one. He walked up. "If you saw a bank that was easy to rob, what would you do?"

"Rob the bank," 'Sonic' answered.

"Okay, I shall call you 'Sonikku'."

"That's stupid," Sonikku said.

"I have a lack of inspiration," the Evil One said. Sonikku knocked out Sonic, and they dragged him away.

_Later_

Shadow was thrown into a much stronger cell. All the walls and ceiling were made of steel, and there was one slot for food and seeing. Shadow peeked out of it to see Sonic thrown back into a cell. Soon, everyone was thrown back in too. Shadow sighed. They needed a miracle to get out of this.

_Well, guys, I have some bad news. Summer's coming, and I won't be able to update. I might get one or two before then, but this is the last guaranteed chapter 'till September. So now enjoy the next installment of _"The Adventures of the Annoying Wonder!"

Raptor was running away from the octopus when he noticed a bus. He jumped and crashed through a window, and then kicked the bus driver out another window. He hotwired the bus and drove off.

"Yeah! Here I come! _Tra-la-la-la-la-!_" Raptor sang. Suddenly, the octopus reached a tentacle in the window.

"Growl!"

"AHH! How'd you get here?!" raptor yelled. Then, the octopus and Raptor noticed they were about to go over a cliff. The two grabbed each other and screamed.

_All right guys. I gotta go. Bye!_


	17. The Adventure Begins!

Inferno was walking towards a mountain, but everyone was reluctant to follow.

"Do you know where we're going?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, we're going to the Razzberry Forest," Inferno answered.

"The Raspberry Forest?" Envy repeated.

"Exactly," Inferno said.

"Okay, but why are we going towards a mountain?" Shayla asked.

"We have to go over Much Snow-ia to get there," he informed.

"Much Snow-ia?" Silver Wolf said. "What's with these mountain names?"

"Don't blame me, blame the author," Inferno said. Soon, they were at the base of the mountain, and they climbed up. Almost immediately, the snow was at their waists.

"They don't call this Much Snow-ia for nothin'," Bakuda commented. Soon, they got to a ledge.

"You guys stay here. I'll look for a safe way down," Inferno said, but Tails tripped on a rock and they all rolled down the mountain, forming a giant snowball. They rolled faster and faster until they hit a tree.

"Oh, my head," Rebecca said.

"That was awesome!" Xero said excitedly. "Let's do that again!" Everyone had an anime sweatdrop.

"There it is," Specter said, trying to change the subject. "The Raspberry Forest."

"How do you know?" Devin asked.

"There's a sign," Specter answered. Everyone looked a saw a sign that read, '_Welcome to the Razzberry Forest_'.

"Why is 'raspberry' spelled with two Z's?" Dana pointed out. Everyone shrugged and walked into the forest.

_Elsewhere_

Sonic looked at the food that was set before him. It looked like someone threw up on it. Suddenly, the Evil One yelled,

"Get those two out here _now_!" Suddenly, Sonic was dragged out of his cell and thrown on the floor. He looked to his left and saw Shadow. Then, without warning, Sonic felt a needle go through his skin and take a little blood. He looked over and noticed Shadow also had a needle.

"Why are you doing this, _dad_?" Sonic growled.

"You'll see. Bring in the containment unit!" the Evil One yelled. Some Lightless wheeled up a containment unit, and the Evil One grabbed a needle and jammed it into the thing. A mist inside of it began to take form. The unit opened, and out walked a black hedgehog that looked almost like Shadow, but had yellow highlights and ears instead of red.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me, Shadow," the hedgehog said in a very deep, very familiar voice. Shadow gasped.

"Black Doom?! But how? I destroyed the Black Comet!"

"You see, you destroyed my body, but my spirit lived on. Now I have a new one, thanks to you."

_Back at the forest_

Everyone was walking down a lane when they heard something growling.

"What was that?" Starling asked.

"Sorry," Charity said. "That was my stomach. I haven't eaten today. Where are all the raspberries?"

"Not that kind of razzberry," Inferno replied.

"What does he mean, 'not that kind of raspberry'?" Charity asked Dana. Dana shrugged.

"Okay, listen up," Inferno said. "The elders of the Razzberry Forest are ancient. Sometime during the 4th millennia, they lost their sense of humor. You can't joke, laugh, or even smile in their presence. The consequences, if you will, will be grave." Suddenly, lightning flashed.

"Did anyone else notice the lightning?" Bolt asked.

"_Anyways_," Inferno said. "Don't be happy. Understand?"

"Yeah," everyone answered. They walked on.

"So… these elders must be as old as the tress," Natalia said.

"No," Inferno replied, "they are the trees." Then they came up to a clearing that had a huge tree on the other side. Inferno walked up to it and said, "Hail, elders of the Razzberry Forest! May your fruit never fall in vain!" The tree _yawned_ and opened its eyes.

"Welcome, Inferno, son of Gandalf the Pink, and keeper of the raging beast," it said.

"Thank you for your kind greeting, Lord Falconminon-teragiff, son of Elemon-eliftamont." The two continued talking and everyone else got bored. Xero walked up to a tree, when suddenly it blew a razzberry. Xero was surprised and a little confused. Soon, every tree was blowing one. Xero was stifling back a laugh. Inferno turned his head.

"Knock it off," he growled at Xero. "They're just saying hello." He saw that Xero couldn't hold it. "Thank you for your wise instructions. We really must be going. Bye!" He turned to the others. "Get out, get out, get out!" he hissed. Everyone turned to leave, but one last tree blew a razzberry. Xero lost it and laughed. Everyone was thrown to the top of a huge tower. It was about 100 feet (30.48 m) from the ground.

"Oh, _that_ kind of razzberry," Charity said.

"'Don't laugh or smile', didn't I say that?!" Inferno growled, staring at Xero.

"You didn't say they were gonna talk like _that_!" Xero said.

"So how long are we gonna be stuck up here?" Bolt asked.

"The last person who made fun of their language was up here for 12 years," Inferno said.

"Then they let him go?" Silver Wolf asked.

"Nope, he was blown away in a windstorm, never seen again," Inferno answered. They guys sat there until night, trying to figure out a way down.

"Hey look!" Rebecca yelled. "An eagle!" Everyone looked and saw a gigantic eagle. Inferno thought and got an idea.

"Everyone, stand next to the edge next to me. When I say to, jump!" Without warning, Inferno pushed them off and jumped after them. As soon as they fell on top of the eagle, it crashed into the ground.

"Oy, what was that?!" the eagle yelled. "Oh, look, there's a bird. Let's jump on him! Maybe he'll take us anywhere we want to go! Maybe he'll serve us drinks and little bags of peanuts! Get your own ride!" And with that, he flew away. Everyone stared angrily at Inferno.

"I thought that would work," Inferno said. "At least we didn't wake the trees." Suddenly, a berry was thrown, and it landed in front of the heroes.

"_Inferno, son of Gandalf the Pink, you have left your detention!_" the tree said angrily.

"W-why yes," Inferno stuttered, "Lord Falconminon… run… teragiff… run… son of El-El-El…RUN!" He bolted out. Everyone else followed.

"Cherry bomb them!" a tree yelled. Soon, every tree was throwing something at the heroes as they ran out.

_Much, much later_

Everyone walked out of the forest, covered in berry juice.

"So where are we going?" Devin asked.

"To the Blue Gate," Inferno answered.

"Who died and made you leader?" Specter asked.

"Okay, _you_ lead us to the gate," Inferno replied.

"Okay, you got me," Specter growled. They all walked in some random direction.

"Those trees were kinda stupid," Starlight said. Suddenly, a firecracker landed in front of her and exploded.

"Don't talk about the trees until we're about 3 miles away," Inferno said. They all walked for a few hours until Inferno stopped. "The Blue Gate."

"And why to they call it 'blue' you ask?" Bolt said. "Perhaps for the sorrow that blankets the land beyond. Perhaps for the river of tears that flows from…"

"Ahem." Inferno cleared his throat, pointing at the gate. Bolt looked and saw the gate was blue!

"Or that," Bolt finished.

"Try to be a little more literal," Envy said.

"So what's beyond the Blue Gate?" Tails asked.

"Some say that a great evil lies beyond," Inferno said. "Others say that a great treasure lies there. A few crazy people say that evil monkeys, rainbow monkeys, flying monkeys, robot chickens, crazy old men, and elves live there."

"Who was the idiot that thought of that?" Rebecca asked.

"My crazy old grandpapa," Inferno answered. They walked up to the gate.

"Let's go in!" Xero said. He walked up and pushed against the gate, but it didn't open.

"Hey, look," Shayla pointed out. "There's some sort of writing on the wall, but I can't make out what it says." Everyone looked and saw four symbols.

"I can't read that," Bakuda said.

"There are few who can. It is the tongue of dragon," Inferno said, then he read, "To pass this gate and see the end, 2 riddles you must solve my friend. Riddle one: What is the invisible energy field that surrounds all living things?"

"The schwartz!" Tails yelled.

"That's _Spaceballs_," Bakuda said. "I don't think that counts."

"It's the force," Dana said.

"Okay, riddle 2," Inferno said. "What's 2+2?"

"4!" Natalia said. Suddenly, the gate opened. Everyone peered in and saw a very small door at the end.

"That's really small," Bolt said.

"Yeah, only Natalia, Tails, and Bakuda could fit in that," Charity added.

"Do you want to go alone?" Dana asked.

"Let's do it," the 3 said, and they walked through the door. The Blue Gate shut, and a new adventure began!

* * *

_Hey! I got an extra one! Okay, I'm gonna answer some questions, mainly from Bolt._

_1. Sonic was weak after Dark Separation._

_2. Omega was there, so if Shadow did Chaos Blast, he could've destroyed him._

_3. I thought the _Star Wars _reference would be fun._

_Now, some of you are wondering why three Smashers were mentioned. Well, since Sonic helped them in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, they decided to watch his back, and he would watch theirs._

_Also, JSandders, that last chapter may not have been as funny in your opinion, but I actually am _getting to _the point of the story, not stripping away from it. Remember the summary? 'It seems like a normal school, until a strange person tries to destroy the world. Can the students stop the world from turning into a living hell?' The strange person is the Evil One (aka, Sonic's dad)._

_Also, I just realized that I forgot Starlight's description in Ch. 15. I just now added it._

_Finally, I have changed Dark Sonic's name to Sonikku. You can reread Ch. 15 if ya want._

_Okay, guys! Until September, see ya!_


	18. Leaving FanFiction

Hey, guys, I have some bad news. My parents said "No more typing" so I can't finish this story, ever. Sorry. I know I can't make it up completely, but here's a way to help soothe the blow. I'm giving away my OCs to people (although I'm not sure anyone _wants_ them). Here's a list of my OCs. If you want some, just ask.

**Kazo the Hedgehog**

_Age_: 15

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Sonic. He has blue fur, a cream colored muzzle, and topaz yellow eyes. He has two long bangs that cover some of his eyes. He wears red shoes with white lightning bolts and white gloves with yellow lightning bolts.

_Personality_: He's very shy. He can hardly be around pretty girls (especially a girl he likes). He's a little unsure of himself, but in the end he delivers. He's a good friend and a solid ally.

_Powers_: He can use Chaos Control, he has super speed, and he controls electricity.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He can go Super Kazo with the Chaos Emeralds and Hyper Kazo with the Super Emeralds. It's unknown if he can go Ultra Kazo like Sonic. In Super form, his fur turns yellow and his eyes turn ruby red. In Hyper form, his fur changes between all the colors of the Super Emeralds and his eyes turn ruby red.

_Brief History_: He is the twin brother of Sonic. He is the "baby" of the two because he was born three seconds after Sonic, so his parents were overprotective of him. In _Welcome to Elements High_, the two thought they were cousins, but their father revealed to them the truth.

_Role_: He was just there to help.

**Shark the Shark**

_Age_: 15

_Physical Appearance_: He's taller than Omega. He has orange skin, steel blue eyes, and a muscular build. He wears torn jeans, white gloves, blue shoes, and has a chain wrapped around his chest.

_Personality_: He's a loner. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, nine times out of ten it's the truth. He's loyal to his friends.

_Powers_: He has amazing strength, his IQ is 301, he can breathe underwater, and he can literally swim underground.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He doesn't have any.

_Brief History_: When he was young, he lived with his parents Streaks the Shark and Ruby the Dolphin. He went to a special school with his friends Reef, Bant, and Tide. When he was nine, his parents were murdered for being freaks and having a kid. So, Shark left the ocean and has been living on land ever since.

_Role_: He was just there!

**Raptor the Velociraptor**

_Age_: 10

_Physical Appearance_: He's about as tall as Cream. He has brown scales and sapphire blue eyes. His head curves back into a single spike, and he has only three toes on each foot. Two are normal, and the middle toe is sickle shaped.

_Personality_: He's hyper! He's easily distracted by _anything_. He can also weird out anyone. However, he's also a great friend and listener and he gives surprisingly good advice.

_Powers_: He has super speed, that's it.

_Super/Alternate Forms_: He can go Super Raptor with the Chaos Emeralds. In that form, his scales turn gold.

_Brief History_: Raptor was born on Isla Sorna, also known as Jurassic Park, Site B. His name was originally Rator, but he changed it. He has a grotesquely large family, so he left the island and went to the mainland.

_Role_: He's a comic relief character.

**Spike the Spinosaurus**

_Age_: 9

_Physical Appearance_: He's 9 ft (2.74 m) tall. He has brown scales and a huge, fin-like appendage running down his back.

_Personality_: He's kind and caring all the time!

_Powers_: He has super strength as his only power. Oh, and he can create a sonic roar.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: There isn't much to tell.

_Role_: He's there just to be there.

**Fists the Echidna**

_Age_: 16

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Knuckles. He has black fur, a cream muzzle, and golden eyes. He wears white gloves and black shoes.

_Personality_: He's a little gullible. He's tough, but he has a soft side for some girls.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He can go Super Fists with the Chaos Emeralds. His fur turns gray and his eyes turn silver.

_Brief History_: When he was an egg, his mother lost him and he was washed away onto the Island of Dinosaurs (Isla Sorna). He was raised by a Spinosaurus. When he was ten, he tamed a T-rex with his bare hands.

_Role_: In _Welcome to Elements High_, I created him to be a love interest for Loni. He was also a way to sneak in a _Sonic Underground_ and _Transformers_ reference.

**Peter "Spider-Dude" the Hedgehog**

_Age_: 17

_Physical Appearance_: He's a hedgehog in a suit similar to Spider-Man's. When he doesn't wear the suit, he's a light brown hedgehog with dark brown eyes.

_Powers_: He has all of Spider-Man's powers.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: When he was 15, he was bitten by a radioactive spider and got his powers. When he was 16, he joined three other heroes and formed the team "Bash Brothers".

_Role_: In _Welcome to Elements High_, he and the Bash Brothers were going to help Natalia, Bakuda, and Tails. In _The Great War_, he and the Bash Brothers stop Blank from stealing a Chaos Emerald and destroy a battleship fleet with Blank and Bakuda.

**Logan "Wolverine" the Wolf**

_Age_: 317

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Sonic. He has unruly black fur on his head, a cream colored muzzle, and gray fur on his body. He wears a white T-shirt, jeans, white gloves, and sneakers.

_Powers_: He can heal any wound in an instant, and he has adamantium claws that "pop" from in between his knuckles.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: When he was 12, his parents were murdered by an idiot. That was when he first discovered his powers. He popped out bone claws and killed the idiot. His healing powers gave him an extended life. In 1992, a mad scientist erased his memories and covered his bones in adamantium. He escaped and later joined the Bash Brothers.

_Role_: Same as Spider-Dude.

**Thor the Fox, God of Hope and Thunder**

_Age_: immortal

_Physical Appearance_: He's a little taller than Sonic. He had blonde fur, blue eyes, and wears a winged helmet, red cape, and metal gloves and shoes. He holds the hammer in his right hand.

_Personality_: He is usually calm, but he gets angry at injustice (watch out for his hammer!). He talks in Old English (you know, thee, thou, etc.).

_Powers_: He can fly, call down lightning, and use his hammer like a boomerang.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: About a century ago, Thor's father Odin send him to Earth so that he could prove himself worthy. Thor did just that, but grew so fond of Earth that he remained one of its protectors.

_Role_: Same as Spider-Dude, but he also would become a sparring partner, friend, and ally to Bakuda.

**Ben "Thing" the Echidna**

_Age_: 20

_Physical Appearance_: 7′ 1″ (2.16 m). His skin his made of light orange rock, and his eyes are blue.

_Personality_: He's rough and tough!

_Powers_: He has incredible strength, and he is highly resilient, so he can bust through anything!

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: Ben was the first echidna to work on a space station. However, while fixing it, a sudden burst of radiation from the sunlight and a weird comet mutated his body into living rock. Back on Earth, he decided to use this new form to help others, so he joined the Bash Brothers.

_Role_: Same as Spider-Dude.

**Rocket the Hedgehog**

_Age_: Unknown

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Shadow. He has three spikes that go down, black fur, green streaks on his spikes, and emerald green eyes. He has a tuft of fur on his chest. He wears white gloves and green and white air-shoes. On his wrists and ankles are golden rings.

_Personality_: He can get annoyed rather easily, but unlike Shadow, he comes off as somewhat goofy and hyper, kinda like a calmer version of Raptor. He may sometimes break out in a song without knowing, but usually sings on purpose when no one is around. He also complains a bit.

_Powers_: His powers are just like Shadow's.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He can go Super Rocket with the Chaos Emeralds and Hyper Rocket with the Super Emeralds. In Super form, his fur turns platinum and his eyes turn ruby red. His quills start to curve up. In Hyper form, his fur changes between all the colors of the Super Emeralds and his eyes turn ruby red.

_Brief History_: He was Dr. Gerald's last creation. He was created from Black Doom's blood (so he's kinda like Shadow's little brother, right?), and his purpose was to stop Shadow in case Shadow got out of control. He was there when Maria was shot. He then got angry and tried to kill the G.U.N. soldiers. The Biolizard trapped Rocket in a capsule in order to stop him. He was released when Sonic and Shadow stopped the ARK from crashing into the Earth. He has no memory of who he is.

_Role_: In _Welcome to Elements High_, he was going to be a love interest for Charity. In _The Great War_, he was going to start on the bad side then change to the good.

**Blade the Porcupine**

_Age_: 14

_Physical Appearance_: He's as tall as Sonic, with lots of messy red quills with blue highlights. He has sapphire blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and black and white shoes. A sword is strapped to his side.

_Personality_: He is calm, cool, and collected, yet very friendly towards everyone. He shows respect to everyone he meets, but Rocket can annoy him.

_Powers_: He has limited Chaos powers, but he's an awesome swordsman.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: When he was young, he trained to be the greatest swordsman ever. Now he tries to prove it while trying to help Rocket uncover his past.

_Role_: In _Welcome to Elements High_, he was going to be a love interest for Shayla. He's not in _The Great War_.

_**Notice: If you take Inferno, you have to take Drulk, Light Dragon and Kardras!!**_

**Inferno the Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical_ _Appearance_: He's as tall as Sonic. He has orange scales, a cream muzzle, and orange eyes. He has two small horns on his head, bat-like wings that reach to his feet, and his hands have three long fingers. He wears white gloves and shoes.

_Personality_: He's kind and caring. He listens to almost anything, but he hates whining.

_Powers_: He has control over fire, plus he can fly.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: When he is angry, he can go Drulk. He can unleash the Light Dragon at any time. He becomes Kardras when the Super Emeralds are present and he combines himself with Drulk and Light Dragon.

_Brief History_: For the past 13,999 years, he's been avoiding power-hungry people trying to get the Drulk's power. He has an evil brother named Dark Fire.

_Role_: He's just there!

**Drulk the Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He's 7′ 1″ (2.16 m). He has orange scales, cream snout, and green eyes. He is ripped! The two horns on his head are bull-like. He grows spikes on his tail. He wears no clothes because they rip apart during transformation.

_Personality_: He is angry! He likes to smash stuff that angers him, but he is innocent and child-like, and not very smart when he isn't mad. Plus, he likes candy, presents, and cartoons! He is loyal to any friends he makes.

_Powers_: He has enhanced flight and fire powers, super strength, and super endurance. He calls himself "the strongest there is", which could be true, because the angrier he is, the stronger he is! He also has a move called Dragon's Purity, which causes him to fire a white energy beam.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He _is_ an alternate form!

_Brief History_: He's stayed locked inside Inferno's conscience with Light Dragon for 13,999 years, coming out on occasion and destroying innocent villages. He is the arch-rival and brother of A-Bomb.

_Role_: He fights against almost every powerful person. In the _Great War_, he was going to fight Bakuda and Dakuba.

**Light Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He's 30 ft (9.14 m) long. He has glowing white scales and blue eyes. He's more like a serpent than a dragon, but he has small arms and legs.

_Personality_: He is very focused and ready to fight. He is also very kind, but he ends up arguing with Drulk while the two are inside Inferno's mind.

_Powers_: He can fire energy beams and travel at the speed of light.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: He's been inside Inferno's conscious for 13,999 years with Drulk. He comes out more often to defend Inferno if needed. He is the brother and arch-rival of Dark Dragon.

_Role_: He usually appears as Inferno's battling partner of choice.

**Kardras, God of Order and Justice**

_Age_: Immortal.

_Physical Appearance_: He's 50 ft. (15.24 m) tall. He has white skin and green eyes. He is muscular, and there are two small horns on his head.

_Personality_: He likes order and hates injustice. He's kind to anyone who isn't evil!

_Powers_: He can fire energy beams, perform a Kamehameha Wave, teleport, and create shields.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: Inferno, Drulk, and Light Dragon _are_ his alternate forms!

_Brief History_: He was a god, until 14,000 years ago; he got in a battle with Kardris, which caused him to split into three beings: Inferno, Drulk, and Light Dragon.

_Role_: In _The Great War_, he was going to face Kardris in the final battle.

_**Note: If you take Dark Fire, you have to take A-Bomb, Dark Dragon, and Kardris!**_

**Dark Fire the Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He is as tall as Inferno. He has black scales and green eyes. The rest is exactly like Inferno.

_Personality_: He's evil! He never has any true relationships.

_Powers_: He has the same powers as Inferno.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: He can go A-Bomb and unleash Dark Dragon at anytime, and he can go Kardris when the Super Emeralds are present and combining with A-Bomb and Dark Dragon.

_Brief History_: He is the brother of Inferno. No one has any idea what he's been doing for the past 14,000 years.

_Role_: He challenges Inferno to unleash the Drulk at multiple occasions.

**A-Bomb the Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He's 7′ 11″ (2.41 m). He has black scales and red eyes. He is _extremely_ ripped! He has spikes growing out of his elbows, knees, and tail.

_Personality_: He's angry, but unlike Drulk, he is smart and calculative.

_Powers_: His powers are exactly like Drulk's, but he doesn't get stronger when angrier. He's already as strong as a _really_ mad Drulk!

_Alternate/Super Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: Same as Dark Fire. He's the brother and arch-rival of Drulk.

_Role_: He faces Drulk in battles.

**Dark Dragon**

_Age_: 14,000

_Physical Appearance_: He's a black-scaled, red-eyed version of Light Dragon.

_Personality_: He is highly unmotivated.

_Powers_: His powers are the same as Light Dragon's.

_Alternate Forms_: None.

_Brief History_: Same as Dark Fire and Drulk. He's the arch-rival and brother of Light Dragon.

_Role_: He's unleashed when Inferno unleashes Light Dragon.

**Kardris, God of Anarchy and Evil**

_Age_: Immortal

_Physical_ _Appearance_: He's a black-skinned, red-eyed version of Kardras.

_Personality_: He is pure evil!

_Powers_: His powers are the same as Kardras'.

_Alternate/Super Forms_: Dark Fire, A-Bomb, and Dark Dragon are his alternate forms!

_Brief History_: He split into Dark Fire, A-Bomb, and Dark Dragon when Inferno split.

_Role_: In _The Great War_, he was going to battle Kardris in the final battle.

**Okay, there you have it! Now, choose who you want!**


	19. Final or Semifinal Chapter

Well guys, this is it. I'm saying goodbye. But hey, before I go, I'm gonna tell you who gets who. I'll also throw in some useless knowledge about my characters and some unused jokes. If enough people ask, I'll include a brief summary for each story in the final chapter!

Note: Some OCs will have shared ownership

Bakuda gets Inferno, Dark Fire, and all of their forms.

sonicx man gets Kazo, Raptor, and Inferno, plus all his forms.

Razor da Hedgehog gets Shark, Rocket, and Blade.

Echo the Hedgehog gets Kazo.

Inudemon02 gets Kazo and Shark.

shadowroxmysox3 gets Kazo.

King of Rabbids gets Rocket and Blade (you need a frickin' account, first!)

chaohacker gets, well, all of them.

Now here's the useless knowledge:

Kazo went through five different designs before coming to his current image. He used to be a cross between Sonic and Shadow, and then he became white furred and the younger brother of Sonic. Then I change him some more 'til we have this version of Kazo.

Kazo also had other names. He was going to be Lightning, Sparky, or Kazo.

Kazo's name is a reference to Nazo (duh).

Shark is based off of a character from an old show called _Street Sharks_.

Shark also was a vague reference to _Indiana Jones_. He originally was going to have a lat like Indy, and his chain is like Indy's whip.

Shark sometimes is a reference to Casey Jones

Shark's real name is Omadon (Omadon is also a reference to the _Sonic: Nazo Unleashed_ videos. The guy who voices Nazo is credited as Omadon).

Raptor is one of my few unreferenced characters. He is truly original.

"The Water Buffalo Song" Raptor always sings is from _Veggie Tales_.

In _Welcome to Elements High_, when Raptor pounces people in the mountain chapter, that is a _Calvin and Hobbes_ reference. When Rap asks Silver Wolf what it's like to fall in love, his answer is homage to _Calvin and Hobbes_.

Spike is my other truly original character.

Inferno is not a reference. However, Drulk and Light Dragon are.

Drulk is homage to the Hulk.

Light Dragon is based off of the Dragon Avatar from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Lost Episodes_

Dark Fire's name was going to be Black Fire

A-Bomb is based off of the movie version of Abomination. His name is from the Rick Jones version of Abomination.

Rocket is one of the many Shadow sibling OCs

Blade is based off of Xero the Porcupine (A Writer of Fiction [formerly Writer the Hedgepine]'s OC)

Fists is based off of _Sonic Underground_'s Knuckles. His pet T-Rex Grimlock is based off of the Transformer Grimlock.

Spider-Dude, Wolverine, Thing, and Thor are based off of Spider- Man, Wolverine, Thing, and Thor. I put them in this team because that's my favorite team to use of _Marvel Ultimate Alliance_.

In _Welcome to Elements High_, the evil Sonic is called Sonikku. Sonikku is Sonic's Japanese name. I was later going to have him absorb Master Emerald energy, which causes his eyes and fur colors to switch. Then he would change his name to Scourge. Yep, that's my creation of Scourge for ya!

Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic 3.0 were going to absorb other Sonic robots, which is a reference to Cell from DBZ.

When Bakuda and Dakuba fight Drulk, that's a reference to how I think a Goku & Vegeta vs. Hulk fight would go.

Now for the unused jokes:

1) My favorite joke is this. In _The Great War_, I was going to have Inferno transform into the Drulk. While he's transforming, Dakuba is looking through a power analyzer and whispers to himself,

"7000… 8000…" When Drulk is fully transformed, Metal Sonic asks,

"Dakuba, what's his power level?" Then Dakuba yells,

"It's over 9000!" Then Bakuda yells,

"What?! 9000?!"

2. Raptor was going to sing "I Love You" to kill off enemies.

3. Bakuda and Tails were going to tease Shark by reenacting _Charlie the Unicorn_.

4. Raptor was going to sing "My Little Pony", then Wolverine yells,

"You're busting my eardrums!" Then Rap replies,

"Can't you just grow them back?" Wolverine then says,

"You're busting them as fast as they're healing!"

5. Blank was going to give his quote about graveyards, then he tells the Bash Brothers,

"You didn't hear that." Then Thing says,

"I don't even _have_ ears and I heard that."

6. Drulk was going to call Dakuba "Lobster Fox."

7. Drulk was also going to call Tails a "puppy dog". The first time this happens, Tails says,

"I'm not a dog, I'm a fox." Then the Drulk gets in Tails' face and growls,

"If Drulk says you a puppy dog, then you a puppy dog!" Tails does an anime sweatdrop and replies,

"Okay, you got me. I'm a puppy dog."


	20. Important author's note! Read or else!

Alright. Here's the deal. I am back! However… I've been looking at the stories… and they SUCK! So I'm gonna rewrite them. Don't resubmit OC's. I'll just save them to a Word Doc. Okay. No idea when the first update will be. Alright. That's all folks.


End file.
